Glitch
by LittleVoiceD
Summary: Alana Bennett-Salvatore is the fun-loving daughter of the legendary witch Bonnie Bennett and badass vampire Damon Salvatore. One day she finds herself transported to the past, back to a time where Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore would never think off dating each other. Will she be the one to change their minds? AU (I'm not really good with summaries, sorry!)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic ever! I'm not sure where I want to go with it, but I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Copyright infringement is not intended. All The Vampire Diaries characters belong to the CW Network and LJ Smith.

* * *

 **Prologue**

After spending her summer in the magical city of New Orleans, Alana Bennett-Salvatore once again found herself back home in boring old Mystic Falls. The small town that was once overrun by murderous vampires, vengeful wolves, originals and heretics; was once again the safest small town there could ever be. Over the years, the town's mysterious death rate has successfully dropped to zero, _nada_. A few years back, however, there was 'an animal attack', which got everyone (who was aware of the supernatural community, that is) in a frenzy and on high alert but eventually it turned out that it was just that- an animal attack. Needless to say the squad formerly known as the Mystic Falls gang has retired from fighting supernatural 'Big bads'.

The bubbly vampire known as Caroline Forbes moved to New York City and runs her very own party planning business. She plans everything from weddings to congressional parties. And according to TMZ, Rihanna's and Drake's engagement party. The werewolf Tyler Lockwood also resides in New York City. He and Caroline bumped into each other and after some delayed angry post break up sex, decided to rekindle their relationship. Their rekindled relationship, however, did hit a bump in the road when Tyler found out that his former friends with benefits got knocked up with his baby.

Needless to say Caroline was not amused but after the initial shock wore off, she decided to support him with his upcoming fatherhood. Caroline, after all still plays an important and active role in the twin's Josie and Liz their lives. She was convinced that together they would make their little dysfunctional and blended family work. It goes without saying that when Caroline moved to New York; Alaric and the twins followed after her. The twins went to the best private schools and Alaric got a teaching position at some Ivy League college. There he met Catherine, a British professor. The two of them hit it off and they've been dating ever since.

The rest of the Mystic Fall Gang decided to stick around in good ole Mystic Falls. Matt remained the sheriff of the town and married a girl named Penny. They are currently expecting their second child.

The brooding vampire known as Stefan Salvatore found himself heartbroken after he and Caroline broke up. To deal with his heartbreak he decided to travel around the world. While in Athens he met an amber eyed girl, with thick luscious curls and caramel colored skin. They bumped into to each other, which resulted in her dropping her ice cream and Stefan being the gentleman he is, offered to buy her a new one.

It was the beginning of a summer romance between the vampire and his amber- eyed witch. As the end of their vacation approached Stefan tried dropping hints about the status of their relationship. The hundred plus years vampire was nervous about having the dlr – define the relationship- talk. Amber (coincidently this was her name) dodged relationship talk like she was playing dodgeball.

On their final night together, Amber quietly, snuck out of the room but not before leaving behind her wooden bracelet. The one Stefan had purchased for her from one of the street merchants. Attached to it was a note saying _''Keep it save for me, I'll come back for it''._ Stefan sighed upon finding the note and placed both the note and bracelet in his pocket. He smiled ruefully upon exiting the apartment that held so many memories. He looked forward hearing from her again.

Upon returning to Mystic Falls he continued to work on his relationship with Damon. The eternal stud Damon Salvatore ended up marrying his former nemesis turned best friend turned lover Bonnie Bennett. After years of bickering and sexual tension the couple finally gave in to their desire for each other. They married and ended up with two kids. Yeah Damon Salvatore is the father of two it was up to him, he would have locked both of them up in a high tower and throw the key away, so that they could stay innocent forever. Obviously Bonnie also had a say in the manner. The powerful witch gently explained to him that if he would pull a stunt like that she'd teleport his ass back to the 1994 prison world.

Over the following years Bonnie has greatly honed her magic abilities. She travelled a lot and explored the supernatural community outside of Mystic Falls. On her travels she often interacted with fellow witches. One of those witches would become one of Bonnie's dearest friends.

Their first daughter Alana Bennett- Salvatore was born on a stormy night in the old witch's house. Right there, where Bonnie once upon a time had absorbed the power of a hundred witches. Where she had resurrected Jeremy and where her mother was turned into a vampire. Bonnie had mixed feelings about giving birth to her daughter there, but somehow the baby had lead her there.

Damon had rushed over at the house and tried to get Bonnie out of there. But whenever they tried to leave, they couldn't get pass the threshold. Her little peanut was not kidding around. So that was how Alana Bennett-Salvatore was born in the old witch's house at the witching hour.

A swoosh of magic swept over the place; at the exact moment the little girl cried for the first time. The old house suddenly blossomed before their very own eyes. Broken windows repaired themselves and so on. Damon and Bonnie purchased the property and put it on her name. When she got older she could decide what she would want to do with it.

Alana favored her mother in the looks department but had Damon's temper. The little girl would throw a fit when she didn't get her way. One time she magically pinned her friend Tyler Lockwood Jr against the wall, because he didn't want to play 'vampires and witches' with her. So she gave him a time out.

When Bonnie questioned and reprimanded her, she went on to explain that it was her duty to train him to listen to her. Bonnie told Alana that Tyler is her friend and she can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do. She told the little girl to release little Tyler. Alana pouted her lips and whined that Tyler was her puppy. Bonnie frowned and asked the little girl where she would get that idea from. But no sooner as she had uttered it, she already knew _Damon._

Damon enjoyed telling his little girl stories about witches, vampires and werewolves and the little girl loved them and soaked up all the stories. Bonnie would often admonish him for it. The stories were giving Alana nightmares. He would always shrug it off. ''Just read her normal fairy tales'', Bonnie would say. Damon would scoff at that; even those normal fairy tales were once cautionary tales before they got 'Disneyfied'. No one would mess with his little girl.

Where most little girls would dream about a handsome prince to rescue them out of their ivory tower, Alana dreamed about a prince with fangs to rule the world with. Yep this little girl was ambitious.


	2. Chapter 1

''Hello everyone, you're awesome daughter, sister and niece is back'', Alana yelled, while setting foot in the boardinghouse. A beat. She rolled her eyes. Every year it was the same damn thing. Ever since her first summer trip to New Orleans it has become a tradition for her parents and co to throw her a surprise 'welcome home party', but the surprise part kind of wore off when they threw her the same party every year. She'd tell them they didn't have to do the whole 'surprise' bit, but they were a persistent bunch.

Sighing she walked up to the living room. ''Surprise'', a group of people shouted in unison. Alana pretended to be shocked. It wasn't an Oscar worthy performance. Her mother ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. ''I missed you so much honey'. Alana closed her eyes and inhaled her mother's scent; she smelled like honeysuckle. In other words she smelled like home. ''I missed you too mom'', Alana admitted. Bonnie's face beamed as she let go of her little girl. ''You've grown so much'', she said while blinking away unshed tears. Alana rolled her eyes. ''Mom'', she whined. ''I've only been away for six weeks''. ''Six weeks too long'', Bonnie scoffed playfully. ''I'm just glad that you're home''. Bonnie gave her oldest two big kisses on each cheek.

''Alright move aside woman'' a male voice said. ''The prodigal daughter has returned. Baby witch, glad to see that you made it home in once piece'', he said with a smirk. Alana growled. ''Ughh, that summer still haunts me. Who the hell keeps spells like that one out in the open anyway? I don't think that's very responsible'' Alana protested as she hugged her dad.

Two summers ago right before she left New Orleans to go back home to Mystic Falls, Alana stumbled upon an invisibility spell. She found the spell while snooping around the Mikaelson manor, more specifically Freya Mikaelson's room. She casually 'borrowed the spell' and quietly slipped out of the blonde's room. Later that afternoon she showed her long-distance bestie and sometimes frenemy -not necessarily in that order- Hope Mikaelson the spell. Hope scolded her and warned her not to cast the spell and return it to her aunt Freya's room. Alana dutifully promised her friend -keeping her crossed fingers out of side- to return the spell. If there is one thing you shouldn't do it's telling Alana Bennett-Salvatore what she can or cannot do. So that afternoon Alana casted the spell. At first nothing had happened and Alana thought that the spell was a bust. She returned the paper the spell was written on back where she found it and decided to hit the quarter. It was her last day in New Orleans after all. Alana then walked back to her room to change into something else. After three fittings, Alana finally settled for a pair of black skinny jeans and a red camisole top. Just as Alana was painting her lips, there was a soft knock on her door. ''Alana are you in there?'' a kind voice asked. ''Yeah, come in'', Alana answered, while she was smacking her painted lips. The door gently opened and a tall blonde walked in. ''That shade of red looks good on you'', Hope complimented her friend. ''I know right'', Alana boasted. The blonde rolled her eyes. ''So how are you feeling?'' she asked. ''I'm fine'', Alana replied while shrugging. ''Why do you ask?'' Hope sighed. ''Alana Bennett- Salvatore, I've known and loved you since you were a puking baby in diapers. And I will still love you when we're old souls rocking hot and banging bodies. But we both know damn well that you cast that spell''. She looked at her friend knowingly. Alana smirked. ''The moment I told you that you couldn't cast it, I knew that that was exactly what you would do'', the blonde continued. ''You know me so well Ms. Mikaelson'', Alana said approvingly. Hope folded her arms. Alana mimicked her posture. ''What's the big deal anyway? I casted the spell and nothing happened'', Alana stated matter of factly. Hope shook her head. ''Not yet'', she put the empathize on yet. ''It takes time for the spell to kick in''. Alana frowned. ''That's lame. All well I'll see you later Mikaelson''. Hope shook her head ruefully. ''See you later Bennett'', she waved her friend goodbye. On the way downstairs Alana ran into Freya Mikaelson. ''Hi Freya''. Freya looked up the stairs and gasped. Alana frowned. ''Did I smear my lipstick?'' Freya shook her head. "Alana what did you do? You're lower half is invisible''. Alana looked down at her body and let out an ear-piercing scream. When she had gotten home, her dad had gotten a kick out of it. And grabbed every opportunity to make jokes about her situation.

''Well maybe if you weren't such an idiot you would have casted it the right way'', a soft voice quipped. Alana growled in her dad's arms and pulled out of the embrace to better glare at her baby sister. Just like her sister, Nicole Bennett- Salvatore favored her mother in looks. But where her sister had dark brown eyes, she had vibrant green eyes like her mother's. She was born in New Orleans but grew up in Mystic Falls. Where her sister favored the vibrant and buzzing city of New Orleans, Nicole enjoyed the quiet and rustic small town life Mystic Falls had to offer. And while Alana spends her summers in New Orleans, Nicole stays right here in Mystic Falls and spends her summer reading, hanging out with her best friend, visiting the spa with her mom and watching culinary shows with uncle Stefan and her dad. MasterChef was their favorite. After the show they would try to cook the things they made on the show. Of course her dad would try to give the meals a 'supernatural' spin, like he does with his pancakes.

Dark brown eyes met with green ones. ''Well thanks to idiots like me, we now know that you can only cast the spell with a potion. That's why I was only partial invisible. It's clearly not a quick access spell'', Alana said smirking and held her arms open inviting her baby sister for a hug. Nicole's lips tugged up into a smile and she walked into her sister's arms. ''Freya didn't have any more spells laying around for you to cast? So that I can be an only child'' Nicole whined playfully. ''Nikki'', Bonnie warned playfully. ''Be nice''.

Alana let go of her sister and said ''Well I searched, but I think that they hid all the dangerous spells from me'', Alana quipped. ''Good to see all three of my girls together again'', Damon smiled. ''I guess we should get this party started, dad's starting to get sentimental'', Alana teased. Damon rolled his eyes and scoffed. ''No I'm not''.

''Yes, you are brother''', Stefan suddenly chimed in. The vampire with the 'hero hair' walked over to his niece. ''It's good to have you home again'', he said smilingly. Alana nodded. ''I'm glad to be home again''. She really was glad. Though she loved New Orleans and its buzzing supernatural community, these people standing in this room with her were her family. They were her home. And there was no city or country far enough for her to escape them, not that she wanted to anyways. ''I even missed seeing your wrinkled forehead at breakfast'', she smirked. Stefan shook his head in amusement.

''Did you have a good time?'' Tyler asked. Alana nodded. ''It was amazing'', she said smilingly. ''Where's TJ?'' Alana scanned the crowd looking for her best friend since childhood. ''He is still visiting family with his mother'', Tyler answered. ''They'll be back next week''. Alana slightly pouted.

''I have something that will cheer you up'', Caroline grinned. The dark brown eyed witch regarded the bubbly blonde suspiciously. Caroline's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. As if reading the blonde's thoughts, Alana's eyes widened. ''You didn't!'' she exclaimed in disbelief. Caroline furiously nodded her head. ''I did', she squealed as she jumped up and down in excitement. ''Fuck yeah!'', Alana yelled as she joined Caroline. ''Alana, language'', Bonnie reprimanded. ''Sorry mom'', Alana said apologetically. ''I'm going to Fashion week'', she exclaimed happily. Bonnie smiled at her daughter. It had been a while that she had seen her baby this happy.

Alana searched the room for a girl with a black bob cut. ''Where's Lacey?'' she asked frowning. Bonnie was about to answer, when Nicole cut in. ''She is grounded'', she said a little too happily for Alana's liking. ''What happened?'' She was away for six weeks. Couldn't her other bestie have misbehaved while she was away? Nicole shrugged. ''Don't know and don't care''. Lacey and Nicole didn't exactly see eye to eye but they sucked it up for Alana's sake. Alana rolled her eyes at her sister, while she made a mental note to call her friend later. ''Well I'm glad that you all came'', she said sincerely with a smile. ''Though I still think it's stupid that you guys throw me a surprise party when you throw me one every year'', she quickly added. ''Just live with it'', Bonnie said smilingly. Alana wasn't the most sentimental person out there, but she really loved her dysfunctional family. No matter how much she groaned and whined, when it truly mattered they were there for her. They really didn't have to throw her this stupid but adorable surprise party. She told them so each year. And each year they ignored her and did it anyway. And in the end she was always happy that they did. Not that she would admit that to their faces. Alana rolled her eyes. A habit she and her sister had both inherited from their green eyed mother. She clapped her hands together and grinned. ''Alright I'm starving, where's the vampwitch cake?''

After Alana said hello to all her friends and family, she was beat. She slowly ascended the stairs and made her way to her room. ''Hello bedroom, I've missed you'', she cooed as she entered her room aka her personal shrine.

She then unceremoniously dropped her bag on the floor near the end of her bed. She unpacked her favorite PJ's and placed them on her bed. She didn't bother to unpack the rest. She would do that later, which is code _for 'I'll wait until mom becomes so annoyed by my mess, she'll do it for me'_. Alana smiled at the thought of her mother's patience with her. In comparison to her baby sister she was a 'wild child', never really thinking about the consequences of her actions.

Whenever she did something without much thought her mom would always go ''I swear you take after your dad. Always acting and never thinking". Her dad would always act faux insulted and then wink at her conspiratorially. She was happy on her mom's behalf that her baby sister was the sensible and collected one. Another thing she was grateful for was that popping melanin they rocked. Cause without it her mother would have a lot of worry lines.

Thinking about worry lines, when was the last time she had really talked to uncle Mcbroody. When she was younger she would often visit Stefan's place, it was when he still shared an apartment with Sara, and the three of them would often watch old shows together and comment on them. But as she grew older and Sara moved out to go live with Enzo, she stopped hanging out at Stefan's and they didn't spend as much time together as before.

Alana threw her clothes in a basket in the corner of her room and walked to the bathroom. She turned the head of the shower and let the water run in the tub. As she waited for the water to fill, she quickly brushed her teeth. As she was brushing her canines, her thoughts went back to uncle Mcbroody. His natural canines were actually quite sharp, he didn't really need the extra pair of fangs if you asked her.

When she was younger she once asked him about his canines. In her childlike innocence she had wondered aloud if perhaps he had been a dog in a previous life. Needless to say her dad had burst out in laughter and awarded her with an all you can eat vampcakes buffet and named her from that day on his partner in crime when it came to teasing Stefan. Stefan on the other hand simply seemed amused. It wasn't disastrous for their relationship but it didn't really help it out either.

Stefan was much closer to her sister Nicole. The two of them had a real close friendship and shared many interests. Nicole also has a close friendship with Sara Salvatore. Together the three of them formed the three musketeers. Alana on the other hand shared a close bond with Enzo and Caroline.

Enzo was like a second dad to her. He taught her how to play guitar-not that she is very good at it- and he once smuggled her into a bar when she was sixteen. Whenever she needed someone to confide in and didn't feel comfortable talking to her parents, she could always talk to him.

With Caroline she talked parties, boys, cheerleading and ruling Mystic Falls High. She was the first team captain since Caroline's reign to lead the team to regionals. Alana was also close to her aunt and fellow 'wild child' Lucy. Since Lucy was practically a nomad, they kept in touch through texts and skype. After finishing brushing her teeth she quickly rinsed her mouth. She turned her attention back to the tub and turned the shower off. She carefully placed one foot in the tub and then the other and slowly sank herself into the water. As her butt connected with the water an 'ah' escaped her lips. She could finally relax a little bit.

''Chipmunk, you're up?'' Alana asked while standing in the doorway of her sister's room.

'' 1. Stop calling me that and 2. Can't you knock?'' Nicole said while listing her objections on her fingers.

Alana rolled her eyes. ''1. Don't care and 2. We've been raised by a professional personal space invader'', Alana quipped.

''Just come in'', Nicole groaned. ''And close the door behind you''. Alana walked into Nicole's perfectly ordered room and closed the door behind her.

In the right corner of the room there was a wooden desk. Next to the desk was a large bookcase. Books were piling out of the bookcase. Something that wasn't happening in Alana's room. As long as Alana could remember her sister had always loved reading. And back when she couldn't read on her own yet she loved being read to. She would always beg mom, dad, Stefan or Alana or quite anyone she could find to read to her.

Though Alana didn't enjoy reading that much, she did always love the look on her sister's face as the words transported her to a different world. And the excitement in her eyes when Alana would search the bookshelf for a good a book to read and tease her sister about the adventures they could possibly be living today. Together they would go over to the old witches' house and set up and read all day. At least until her dad or her mom had found them and told them to come home. But all of that kind of stopped when Nicole learned how to read on her own. And she start having 'adventures' by herself.

As they grew older they kind of started living their separate lives. They were still close but not as close as when they were children. Alana plumped down on Nicole's bed, causing the pillows to jump up.

"Watch out for the popcorn!" Nicole yelled. "Yeah, yeah", Alana said dismissively. ''Did you miss me?'' she asked teasingly. ''Like tooth ache'', Nicole answered sweetly. Alana placed her hand over her heart. ''Ouch, chipmunk that hurts'', she said in her most dramatic voice.

Nicole rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time, but in reality was just the second time. ''I think you'll live'', she deadpanned. Alana disagreed and shook her head. ''I don't know my little chipmunk, life can be quite unpredictable. For all we know this could be the last time we see each other''. Nicole sighed. ''Must you always be such a drama queen?''

Alana flipped her raven curled hair and said in a posh voice, ''All I heard was queen, darling''. Nicole shook her head as she tried to bite back a smile. ''You're an idiot''. Alana narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. The act made Nicole burst out in laughter. ''What are you? Five?''

At this Alana telekinetically moved the bowl of popcorn over Nicole's head and released her invisible hold on the bowl. Nicole growled.'' You're such a child sometimes'', she whined while she picked the popcorn out of her auburn hair. Alana simply laughed. She enjoyed annoying her baby sister. It was her personal form of entertainment.

After ten minutes Nicole was done giving her sister the silent treatment. ''So how was your summer?'' she grudgingly asked. Alana's brows hiked up. ''Stopped giving me the silent treatment huh?'' Nicole sighed. ''But to answer your question'', Alana continued. ''I had quite the eventful summer''. ''You're not going to divulge?''

Alana smirked. ''I'm still feeling a bit peeved by your attitude from earlier. So I think you've got to earn the right to get the juicy details of my eventful summer''. ''My attitude'' Nicole cried incredulously. ''You're the one who threw popcorn at me.'' Alana waved her hand dismissively.

''Just tell me how your summer was'', she demanded. Nicole sighed. ''It was fine''. ''Just fine?'' Alana inquired as she lifted one of her brows up in question. Nicole shrugged. ''Yeah, I hung out with Cornelia on most days''. ''Hmmh'', Alana hummed non-committedly. ''How is Corny these days?'' she asked innocently. Nicole rolled her eyes. ''I told you not to call her that. And she is fine''. Nicole sighed and continued with her story.

''I also hung out with uncle Stefan and aunt Sara''. Alana didn't expect anything different. Nicole, Mcbroody and Goody two shoes are as thick as thieves. ''I see that you haven't outgrown their company'', Alana piped up. ''No I haven't'', Nicole replied. ''You're still the three 'dork-a-teers' then?'' she asked smilingly. ''Yep, we're still the three dork-a -.. wait what?'' Nicole raised her brows. Alana burst out laughing. Nicole glared at her and picked up one of her heart shaped pillows and aimed for Alana's head. The action made Alana laugh even more as she caught the pillow.

''Maybe you should enlighten me on your summer?'' Nicole asked her big sister. Who didn't act like the older sibling at all. ''You know the usual'', Alana shrugged imitating her baby sister's earlier stance. ''I practiced magic with the elders of the French quarter coven and Freya''. Nicole eyed her sister suspiciously. ''You didn't do anything else''. ''I hung out with Hope''. ''Something tells me that's not all you did'', Nicole smiled knowingly. Alana grinned. ''Chipmunk you know me so well''. ''You want to talk boys?'' She wiggled her brows wildly, a habit she picked up from Damon. Nicole's face reddened.

***  
Bonnie was sitting cross-legged on the bed. She was flipping through several family photo albums. On each page she cooed, ''They were so cute''. Damon entered the bedroom. ''Little bird, what are you doing?'' he asked, standing in front of her dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Bonnie looked up at him and gazed appreciatively at his body. Her roaming eyes did not go unnoticed by Damon who smiled at her.

''I'm looking at old pictures of the girls. They were so cute'', she said warmly. ''Yeah and really smelly'', he snorted. Bonnie laughed. ''And let's not forget how much they loved to drool'', he said in dramatic fashion.

''But they were our little smelly and drooling babies'', Bonnie said smilingly. ''And now they are going to want to go on dates'', Bonnie gushed. Damon's face scrunched up. ''Hold up, who said anything about dating?''

Bonnie rolled her eyes. ''Come on Damon, it's only a matter of time until one of the girls is going to bring someone home". Damon groaned in pain. ''To be honest'', Bonnie continued ignoring Damon's discomfort at the idea of his girls entering the dating scene. ''I'm surprised Alana hasn't brought anyone home yet'', she said as she peeked a glance at Damon. The man looked like he was about to have a stroke. Bonnie had to suppress her giggles. ''I've seen the way that girl flirts'' Bonnie egged on. ''It's a miracle we don't have any grandbabies yet'', she expressed innocently.

''That's enough'', Damon snapped. ''Bonnie'', he said through gritted teeth, ''Alana doesn't flirt, neither does Nicole. They are my innocent little girls''. He sounded very determined. Bonnie studied his face, trying to determine whether he was being serious or not. But she couldn't decide and she then burst out into laughter.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. ''Nicole might be'', she finally said as she sobered up. Their youngest daughter was a kind and sensitive kid. Always thinking about others. But make no mistake, when provoked or pushed too far, she could be a real spitfire. Their oldest child, however, was a different story. She was all fire. She had quite the manipulative and mean girl streak. She could be quite selfish and self-absorbed at times, but underneath it all there was a good kid, just not as innocent as Damon likes to believe.

''But Alana on the other hand…..'', Bonnie raised her brows. ''She isn't so bad'', Damon started. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Damon's response was typical. He always made excuses for Alana's behavior and actions. Things were never really Alana's fault. "She's got you wrapped around her nicely manicured finger", Bonnie said boldly. Damon scoffed. "As if", and he waved his hand dismissively.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You can deny all you want, but truth remains that girl has got you wrapped around her finger, from the moment her tiny baby fingers gripped yours". Damon pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. The sight was enough to make the caramel beauty giggle again.

''I can be strict with her'', Damon stubbornly pressed. He wasn't going to let Bonnie question his authority as a father. ''I objected to her joining the cheer squad, didn't I?'' He didn't want hormonal teenage boys or pervy and sketchy dads check out his daughter. Those uniforms didn't cover enough. Bonnie scoffed. ''Yeah until she batted her pretty lashes and cutely pouted her lips'', Bonnie quipped and she demonstrated the action for added effect.

''Whatever'' Damon conceded. Bonnie laughed. He frowned. Things were quiet over at Nicole's room. He had been half listening in on their little chat all night. ''You're doing it again aren't you?'' Bonnie asked her eyes narrowing at him. ''I don't know what you're talking about'', he shrugged.

"You're eavesdropping on their conversation''. ''I call it being in the loop on what's going on in both our daughters lives. You don't know what kids these days are getting in to. Plus who knows what the hell Alana is up to when she is in New Orleans''. Bonnie rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time. ''As if you haven't been informed by your little spies in New Orleans'', Bonnie replied.

Now it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. ''I don't think we should be sending her there anymore''. Bonnie's gaze softened. ''You know why I send her there to study with the other witches. I want her to be in control of her magic''. Damon nodded. ''She is a good kid Bonnie, you don't have to worry about her losing control'', Damon said determined. He wasn't entirely oblivious to Alana's reckless behavior or selfishness. But in a way he could see himself in her. Putting on a mask so that no one can see who you really are. So that no one can truly hurt you. And acting out and doing stupid things so that people won't have any expectations of you. Underneath all the tough girl act and the 'I don't care attitude' was the little girl who beamed up at him as they played peekaboo with his vampire face.

He could understand where Bonnie was coming from. She had all the right reasons to be worried. And he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't worried himself about the elder girl her abilities. But if Damon Salvatore was able to eventually let his guard down and allow three women to occupy his heart than there was hope that the seventeen year old cheerleader would eventually open up and have a heart to heart with them.

Bonnie sighed. ''I know that she's a good kid Damon. I just don't want her to hurt herself or others''. Damon sat down next to her and gently cupped her face. ''She won't. Besides she's got us to pull her back, should it come to that''. Bonnie smiled ruefully.

"What's the last thing you heard?" Bonnie asked curiously, deciding to change the topic. ''The word 'boys' '', Damon said trough gritted teeth. Bonnie's lips tugged up into a smile and she then burst out in laughter once again. ''Your daughter casted a sound dampening spell'', Bonnie said through giggles. ''Which one?'' ''The innocent one'', she said knowingly. Damon rolled his eyes. ''To keep prying ears away'', Bonnie whispered as she softly nibbled on each of Damon's ears.

***  
''Are you still crushing on TJ?'', Alana asked. Her lips tugged into a devilish grin. Nicole avoided her sister's intense gaze as she answered ''No''. Alana wasn't having it. ''Care to say it to my face?''

''Are you implying that I'm a liar?'', Nicole asked still not facing her annoying big sister. Seriously why couldn't she live in New Orleans permanently?

''You're heart rate is speeding up, which is a clear indication that someone isn't being very truthful'', Alana said as she wagged her finger at Nicole.

''When did you die and become a vampire?'' Nicole quipped. ''I don't need super hearing to hear that heart of you beating itself out of your chest. You still like TJ and you know it''.

Nicole finally faced her sister again but only so that she could glare at her. If looks could kill Alana would have been six feet under. ''Don't worry Nikki, your secret is save with me. I would never tell TJ about it. You can trust me''. Her voice was sincere and she genuinely meant it. She wanted her sister to be able to confide in her. To tell her about her crushes and stuff. That way she could keep her sister from falling for assholes.

Nicole's gaze softened after hearing the sincerity in her sister's voice. ''Yeah I still kind of like him", she begrudgingly admitted. "But he's your best friend and he's older than me. He thinks me of me as his baby sister. There is no way he'd be interested in me".

''You're right about that', Alana agreed. Nicole raised her brows in surprise. ''Geez, thanks. You really know how to boost someone's confidence".

Alana rolled her eyes. ''What? You'd rather I comfort you with a pretty wrapped up lie?'' Nicole shook her head. ''But you don't have to be mean about it either".

''I'm sorry chipmunk, I don't sugarcoat things. Besides I didn't say that he shouldn't like you or that you were unlikable. I merely agreed with what you said. That he doesn't like you like that and that the chance of him 'like liking' you is nihil. He has the worst taste in girls. Plus every girl he dates; he brands as the epic love of his life. He is too fickle when it comes to falling in love. And you deserve better than that''.

Nicole shyly looked away from her sister's intense gaze. Alana was like a box of chocolates. You never knew what you were going to get. Nicole thought to herself, semi quoting Forrest Gump. One minute she could be a selfish and narcissistic dimwit, only to appear thoughtful and caring in the next.

''What about you?'' Nicole suddenly asked. ''What about me?'' Alana asked deciding to play dumb. ''You deserve better too. Is there someone you like now?"

"No, but I enjoyed flirting with Lacey's lab partner last semester. Oh and I also enjoyed flirting with TJ's friend from the football team.'' Nicole's face scrunched up. ''I know. I caught the two of you making out'', she said as the images flooded back in her mind.

''Are you guys dating now?'' Alana snorted. ''No way, I just wanted to have a little bit of fun''. ''Does he know that?'' Nicole asked thoughtful. ''Yeah, I told him before we made out.''

''And he was okay with it?'' she asked disbelievingly. ''Yeah and if he wasn't, I'm sure Lily Patterson's lips were comforting him''.

''He only kissed her because he was trying to make you jealous'', Nicole almost screamed frustratingly. It was no secret that TJ's friend Sean Banks had a crush on her sister. ''Obviously'', Alana agreed. "I watch teen drama shows. I know how the teen brain operates". Nicole narrowed her eyes.

"Honestly I'm surprised he let me kiss him anyways'', Alana shrugged. Nicole rolled her eyes. ''Have you seen you?''

''Of course'', Alana replied. ''I have a very attractive physic'', she continued. ''And let's not forget how humble you are'', Nicole replied sarcastically. Alana ignored the barb. "It's just that he isn't the kind of guy to just kiss around. That's why I was shocked that he kissed me even though I told him that I just wanted to have a bit of fun. I think he was hurt when I didn't act jealous".

Nicole sighed. ''Sean is a nice guy, you know'', Nicole started. ''It's okay if you want to like him. Not everyone is an asshole like that dickhead whose name we mustn't speak".

Alana gasped mockingly. ''Language Nicole'', she playfully reprimanded her baby sister. Nicole ignored her. ''Not everyone is going to hurt you like he did. You shouldn't give up on love or caring about someone because of what he did''.

All playfulness left Alana's face as she was listening to her sister's spiel. ''I don't want to talk about it'', something dangerous flickered in her dark orbs and Nicole gulped. Regaining her composure Alana got up from the bed and grabbed the empty bowl. ''I'm going to make us some more popcorn'', she said cheerfully as she exited Nicole's room with a pep in her step. At the sight of her sister's retreating form Nicole released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Alana's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she sat up she saw that she lay alone in the big bed. She yawned and stretched her body. She quickly glanced at the alarm clock- Her sister was so retro- on the wooden night stand. It was 12 pm, she had slept in. Nicole, the early bird that she was, had already gotten up. Nicole had fallen asleep right after the movie they watched -in silence- had ended. Things had kind of remained tense after their 'boy talk'. After the movie Nicole had quickly fallen asleep, while Alana had stayed awake. Since she had trouble sleeping, she decided to call her bff Lacey, but she didn't answer her phone. Apparently her phone was taken away too, Alana assumed. So she then called her bff TJ, who also wasn't picking up his phone. Sighing, she called Lucy, who shockingly did pick up her phone. The former and current 'wild child' talked magic, parties and travelling.

Alana pushed the covers back and got up. She didn't bother with making up the bed. Nicole would probably bitch about how she didn't 'do it right' anyways. So why bother? Alana exited her baby sister's room and walked back to hers. There she went to her bathroom to release her blather and brush her teeth.

She then grabbed her robe and put it on over her Pajamas, Alana then made her way to the kitchen. ''Good afternoon'', she sing song. But there was no one there. Apparently everyone had already started their day.

Alana walked up to the fridge to grab something to eat. As she was inspecting the contents of the fridge she heard something; a loud noise. Alana got from out of the fridge and glanced behind her. She didn't see anything so she returned her attention to the contents of the fridge. There were some eggs, left over pancakes, waffles and strawberries. Suddenly a chill went through her spine, but she shrugged it off.

She grabbed the bowl of strawberries, as she turned around, she screamed and dropped the bowl on the floor. ''Who the hell are you?'' she shrieked. Before her stood a six feet tall, dark haired man with emerald eyes. The man merely stared at her. Alana didn't hesitate and swung her arm out as she willed her mind to throw the intruder against a wall. But nothing happened. _What the hell?_ She thought. Alana looked at her hand and stared at the intruder in disbelief. The man wagged his finger at her. Alana was about to cuss him out but before she could say anything, she felt pressure being pressed on her throat.

Her hands quickly reached for her neck in search for invisible hands. Something or someone was choking her. Alana dropped to the floor. Through gritted teeth, she demanded –not begged- the man to stop. Alana Bennett-Salvatore did not beg. The word simply did not exist in her vocabulary. So with all the strength she could muster she tried to send him flying again with her magic. But something was off. She could still feel her magic pulsing through her veins, but it did not seem to work on the handsome stranger. 'Seriously', Alana chastised herself. You're being choked to death and you're complimenting your killer's looks. No assailant, Alana corrected herself because she wasn't planning on dying today.

The man moved closer and looked down at her writhing body. If she didn't know any better she'd say, she saw something resembling pity in his eyes. But it was so brief that she wondered if it was real. ''You, Alana Bennett- Salvatore have been sentenced to death by the order of the cloaked men. On the counts of being an abomination and a threat to the balance'', the man said in a low voice.

Tears were starting to pool in her eyes but she wasn't going to give up. Desperately she muttered different kinds of spells and threw all kinds of objects at the man. He was able to avoid the flying objects but Alana managed to summon an object out of one of the other rooms and let the object attack the man from behind. This temporarily broke his concentration.

Alana took advantage of the situation and quickly summoned more objects and send it the stranger's way successfully managing to hit him unconscious. Alana was still trying to catch her breath as she cautiously crawled up to the body to make sure he was out. She then got up and quickly grabbed a bottle of chloroform and a kitchen rag. She then kneeled next to the body awkwardly and drugged him.

After a few minutes, Alana frantically grabbed her cell and dialed her mom. No answer. She dialed her dad. No answer. She then dialed Enzo. ''Angel, I'm sorry for missing your party yesterday…'', he started. "Forget about the stupid party and get your ass to the boardinghouse, please". "Not with that attitude", Enzo sassed. Alana growled. "What attitude? Didn't you hear the part where I said 'please'? Come on Enzo, there is someone trying to kill me and now he is lying unconscious on my kitchen floor after I chloroformed him". "Someone is trying to kill you? Why didn't you say that in the first place?" ''Just get here'', Alana sighed as she hung up on the phone but not before she heard Enzo say "Wait and why do you have chloroform?"

''Alana '', Enzo yelled as he rushed into the boardinghouse. ''I'm in the kitchen'', she replied back. Enzo walked into the kitchen and saw a disheveled Alana sitting on the kitchen floor staring at the unconscious body in front of her.

''He's been lying still like that for a while now. Do you think I killed him?'' she asked softly. Enzo strained his ears. He could still hear a heartbeat. ''No, there is still a heartbeat. Alana released a breath she didn't know she was holding. ''What do we do now?''

''Where is everyone?'' Enzo asked while studying the unconscious man. "I don't know, I woke up and found the house empty. "You're the only one who answered their phone", she explained. Enzo kneeled down to meet the girl's eyes. ''Are you hurt?'' he asked her and he searched her face for any signs of injury.

''I'm hungry'', she deadpanned. The corner of Enzo's lips curled up into a half smile. _That's my girl_ , he thought to himself. "Why don't you go back upstairs? Shower and get dressed and then I'll take you out for lunch, alright", he said. Alana looked past Enzo to the body. ''What about him?'' Enzo never let go of her gaze. "I'll take care of it", he said without any hesitation. Alana's eyes widened.

''Enzo, he is moving'', she said rapidly. Enzo turned around and rushed Alana to get up. Enzo quickly got up his own feet and walked over to the man who was coming to. The man who had just attacked his niece. The biggest mistake he could ever make.

''Who might you be?'' Enzo asked the man. The man's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked straight up into Enzo's eyes as Enzo was hovering over the body. ''My name is not important", he replied. ''I am here to carry out my mission''. Enzo nodded his head to show the man he was listening.

"And that mission wouldn't entail killing my niece would it?" he asked. "The order of cloaked men have deemed the girl an abomination. They want her being taken care off before she disturbs the balance. I am here to carry out their wishes".

"What are you a genie?'' Alana chimed in from behind Enzo. Enzo shot her a glare. ''Why are you still here?'' Didn't' I tell you to go upstairs.'' Alana rolled her eyes. ''We're a team'', she said as she moved closer. She looked down at the man's face. For a moment there she thought she could see another glint of pity in his eyes. She wondered if he truly was somewhat of a genie. Ordered to kill and hurt people without actually wanting to.

Suddenly she felt something wet on her upper lip, she quickly wiped it off with her right sleeve, only to see a red stain: blood. Enzo sniffed the air and stared at her.

''Enzo'', Alana started worried. Her eyes then widened and she screamed. Her head felt like it was about to burst as different horrific images swarm through her mind. She clutched her head. Alana was about to drop down on the floor but Enzo quickly caught her and gently placed her on the floor. Enzo casted an accusatory look at the man lying on the floor, who, Enzo now realized wasn't lying on the floor anymore. The man then came into sight again only to be grabbed by Enzo. "Stop whatever it is that you're doing to her", he demanded.

The man shook his head. "I have no quarrel with you vampire. I suggest you release me and let go of your foolish need to save the girl". Enzo was about to rip into the man, when suddenly blood spat into his face. Enzo's eyes widened. A knife stuck out of the man's neck. The man was choking on his own blood. Enzo unceremoniously dropped the body to the floor and slowly turned around. He saw a shaking girl with blood running down her nose and ears. Her eyes were burning with fire. ''Oh god'', she cried. ''I didn't mean to'', she said shakily. ''I just … I just…'' she stammered. ''Shh'', Enzo shushed as he moved closer to her and cupped her face. ''It's okay''.

''It hurt so much. I just wanted the pain to stop. I killed him'', she cried. Enzo struggled to keep her face in his hand. She was burning up, if he didn't calm her down now she could blow up the boardinghouse.

''Angel, calm down''. But Alana didn't listen. The wheels in her head were turning. Enzo had to let go of her because her skin was scorching him.

''You didn't kill him. I can still hear a heartbeat''. Alana's eyes became focused again. ''You can?'' she asked softly. Enzo nodded. ''It's faint, but it's there'', he lied easily. His heart broke for the girl. She looked so vulnerable right now. Alana seemed unsure but decided to take his word for it. It was better than the alternative: _being a killer_. ''Okay'', she nodded. ''Go upstairs'', Enzo ordered.

This time Alana did comply. Like a zombie she walked out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs. Enzo turned around to face the dead body. He sighed as he knelt down next to the body. ''What am I going to do with you, mate?''

As if responding the body stirred. ''What the hell?'' The man grabbed Enzo's head and snapped his neck. He then threw Enzo's limp body away from him and got up in a sitting position. He then picked imaginary linen off his Armani suit. With his right hand he finger combed his hair. He then cracked both his hands and pulled himself up from the floor. He took out the offensive object in his neck. He grabbed a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped the knife clean. He then put the knife in the right inner pocket of his jacket. A grim smile spread on his lips as he started his track to the young witch's room.

Alana paced around in her room. She couldn't get the image of the man falling dead on the floor out of her head. Not dead, she reminded herself. Enzo told her that there was still a heartbeat. Faint, but a heartbeat nonetheless. She had never killed someone before or came close to killing someone for that matter. Although she did snap a few vampires their necks. But that was only a temporarily dead. She never had to actually stake a vampire and brought true death upon them. This guy tried to kill her? What else was she supposed to do? She's never been in a dire situation like this one before. She always used her magic for fun.

Alana stared out of the window. Suddenly she felt a chill down her spine. It was similar to the chill she had felt earlier when she was scanning the contents of the fridge. Alana gulped as she slowly turned around. Standing in front of her was her assailant from earlier. No doubt in her mind now that he had a heartbeat. Apparently Enzo was telling the truth after all.

''Is it too late now to say I'm sorry'', she sang nervously.

''I won't stop until you're death Alana Bennett- Salvatore. I'm sorry''. He actually sounded genuine. Alana thought to herself.

''And I can't allow you to kill me'', Alana said after having regained her composure. ''I have witnessed that firsthand'', he said while touching his neck. It was the spot where she had magically stabbed him with a knife.

''I tell you what'', he continued. ''How about I give you a head start. What do you say kiddo?'' he asked as he genuinely awaited her reaction. As if he truly wanted to know how she felt about that.

Alana looked at him as if he was crazy. Deciding to take her silence as agreeing to his terms, the man continued. ''I'll count to three. And on three- not sooner- you run. If you're too early or too slow, your pretty little neck goes snap. Capiche?'' His tone was serious. The man was all business.

Alana nodded in understanding. ''Smart kid. Now one, two, three''.

On three Alana jolted out of her room and brushed past the well-dressed assassin. She ran down the stairs and out of the boardinghouse. ''Crap, Enzo'', she whispered to herself. She halted in her tracks for a second. Contemplating whether or not she should go back for the vampire. Wait vampire? Enzo was a vampire. His neck was a lot more resilient than hers. He could take care of himself.

With one final look Alana started running again. Somehow she ended up in the woods. She paused for a second as she felt a presence behind her. '

'Oh no'', she thought and she quickly picked up her pace but one misstep caused her to fall to the ground. ''Fuck'', she cursed. ''Language'', an accented voice reprimanded.

A voice she knew all too well. ''Enzo'', she said with much relief in her voice. In this moment she could kiss him. ''Careful'', he said as he helped her get up. Alana jumped into his arms and gripped his neck. ''I'm glad you're okay'', she cried happily.

''For now'', he said. ''Come on let's go. I knocked him out but it won't be for long. We have to get back to the boardinghouse'', Enzo said. Alana nodded.

''I called your parents and they are on their way home. Surely they'll be there now. Do you know any spells that will get us back sooner? Like a teleporting spell?'' he asked her. She pursed her lips as she went through her arsenal of spells. Her eyes widened when she thought of the right spell.

''I do'', she said excitedly as she remembered how she first learned the spell. Ah memories. She shivered. ''You're okay?'' Enzo asked as he saw the action. ''He is here'', she whispered.

''Hurry cast the spell'', Enzo said urgently. Alana started reciting the words as they came to her. With each step the assassin came closer, the hair on her skin raised. Her eyes widened in horror as horrific images assaulted her mind again. Enzo brought his whiskey colored eyes to her dark brown orbs.

''Focus on me, ignore the pain'', he said soothingly. Alana kept her gaze focused on Enzo as she kept mumbling the spell under her breath. But as the pain grew it became harder for her to focus. The assassin now stood right behind her. With his presence close behind her, the pain intensified.

Alana let out an ear-piercing scream as she dropped on her knees. Blood was pouring out of her nose, ears and eyes. She tried to fight the horrific images but it was hard. It hurt too much.

Enzo growled at the man. The man brought his attention to Enzo. It seemed as if he had totally forgotten about the vampire.

''As I said before, my quarrel isn't with you vampire. If I wanted to I could have ripped your heart out but I opted for the efficient and less deadly snap of the neck", the assassin said matter of factly.

Enzo smirked. "And I warned you mate. Leave my niece alone", Enzo said menacingly. He vamp sped over to the assassin and plunged a blade through the man's heart.

The man dropped to the floor and Enzo could hear the man's heartbeat stop. He then moved closer to Alana who still lay on the floor writhing in pain. But as he was about to pick her up, they were enveloped in a dark blue mist.

''What the hell?'' Enzo frowned. Everything around him turned pitch black.

***  
A frantic Alana ran back to the boardinghouse and as she came closer she threw her hand out and with the flick of her wrist she opened the door so she could easily run inside. As she got inside she instantly locked the door.

With her back pressed against the door, she catches her breath. What the hell? She thought. I need to get mom and dad.

''Mom! Dad!'' Alana yelled. There was a gush of wind picking up in the hall of the boardinghouse. Before Alana stood Stefan. He wasn't exactly the one she wanted right now. But he'll do just fine.

''Thank god, you're home'', she said. She honestly never thought she'd say those words to Stefan.

''You've got to help me.. there is some creepy assassin dude out there to get me….- ''Hold up'', Stefan said interrupting her.

Alana closed her mouth. Did Stefan just tell her to shut up? The disrespect. She was about to give him a piece of her mind but as she opened up her mouth again to speak, Stefan spoke again.

"Who are you?'' Stefan stared at her as if he had never seen her before. Alana growled. ''Listen McBroody, this isn't the time for you to grow a funny bone. I need your forehead to do that brooding thing you know to do so well. Cause someone is out to get me!'' She yelled frantically.

At that moment Bonnie and Damon walked in. Alana turned her gaze to them. Finally her mom was here. She'd know what to do. Wait she got a haircut without consulting her? Focus Alana there is a cute guy out there ready to assassinate you. Priorities. ''You're here'', she said with much relief in her voice.

Damon shot her a nasty look. ''Stefan who is your little underage friend. I thought we were done with the high school years'', he smirked. Stefan flipped him off.  
Alana couldn't believe her ears. Had they all gone mad? ''What is wrong with you people?!'' she yelled through gritted teeth.

They all cast confused glances at her. In Damon's case it was more of an annoyed glare.

''You cut your hair without consulting me'', Alana said while pointing an accusatory finger at Bonnie, which made the green eyed witch frown. ''And you'', she pointed at Stefan, ''suddenly decide to develop a sense of humor''.

After hearing the commotion in the hall, Alaric and Elena decided to check what was going on. ''What's going on?'' a raspy voice asked as she and Alaric walked into the hall.

''Stefan brought home some cuckoo girl'', Damon answered. Alana looked appalled and turned her gaze to the girl in front of her.

''The doppelganger?'' she said confused. Elena's brows hiked up. ''What do you know about doppelgangers?'' But before Alana could reply, another person joined them. Jo walked up to Alaric and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''Alaric, I have to go. I'll see you tonight". Alana turned her gaze to the woman and gasped. ''No way''. And before Jo or anyone else could ask her anything, Alana fainted.

When Alana woke up she was greeted by a worried Enzo. "Enzo'', she started.

''Easy, love'', he said. ''Enzo'', she repeated this time with more urgency in her voice. ''You have no idea. I had the craziest most vivid dream ever. It definitely trumps the one I had about partying with Drake. No one seemed to remember me and Stefan was trying to be funny''.

Stefan cleared his throat but Alana ignored it and she closed her eyes as she started recounting the events. ''So there I was minding my own business in my own kitchen and in here comes this guy who scared the shit out of me. And then he started choking me and …-''

''Alana'', Enzo interrupted her. ''You need to calm down''. He noticed that she was starting to burn up again. ''You weren't dreaming. This is real. I had to get you out of your house and bring you here to see your cousin Bonnie, because your sister Lucy has gone AWOL".

Alana's eyes widened. ''Did I die after all and this is some twisted kind of purgatory where I have to repent and redeem myself. Oh god, it is isn't it? It's because I keep nicknaming people instead of learning their names. So now no one knows who I am. Or is it because I told TJ that the witch from Hansel and Gretel was real and that she resides in the old witch's house. And of course he didn't believe me. So we went to the house and I made creepy shit happen. And he thought that she was going to eat him. So he went without talking for a whole week. And till this day he has an irrational fear of ovens'', she said without ever catching her breath.

Enzo sighed and decided to ignore her for now. He turned his attention to the others. ''I bet you've got tons of questions''.

''Lucy never told me she had a sister'', Bonnie said while narrowing her green eyes at him. ''Well she is Lucy's half-sister. They only speak to each other on occasion'', Enzo answered easily.

''How do you know that?'' He shrugged. ''She told me. I met her months ago. She came to me for help. The girl was looking for you Bonnie, but you were kind of elsewhere''.

Alana gaped at Enzo. She couldn't believe the lies coming out of his mouth. ''She then popped back up this morning, she got attacked hard, I think she is still in shock. And I believe that after our little conversations, she probably felt like she knew you all'', he continued.

Bonnie stared at the girl laying on the couch. She was dressed in tiger striped PJ's and a pink robe. There was dried up blood on her face and her attire looked disheveled. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The poor girl didn't even have time to get dressed and cleaned up. Though Enzo's story was sketchy at best. In fact sketchy seems to be the man's middle name. She couldn't deny the fact that the girl was family. She felt the same familiar tug she had felt when she had first met Lucy. Who knew that there were more Bennett's in the world?

Damon gave the kid a thorough once over. There was no mistaking that she was a Bennett. She possessed the Bennett features and she definitely had that familiar judgey twinkle in her dark brown eyes, the same one Bonnie has in hers.

''Why am I here? I've got things to do, people to snack on'', a bored voice said effectively breaking the silence in the room. Alana gasped. ''Caroline Forbes doesn't snack on people!'' she said incredulously.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. ''Are you going to come between me and my fun? Cause if so, I'm going to have to take care of you'', the blonde said matter of factly. ''I'd like to see you try Goldilocks'', the raven-haired witch snapped as she raised her hand to materialize a wooden stake but as if reading her mind Enzo swiftly grabbed her hand.

''Calm down'', he said for what felt like the umpteenth time. Alana knew that being sassy with a vampire could be very dangerous but she was starting to lose her cool. She didn't understand what was going on and she was hungry dammit! Who attacks someone before they had a chance to eat anyway?

Alana turned her attention to Enzo and growled, ''Get your hands off of me'' and she scorched his hand. Enzo quickly released her.

''Caroline shut off her humanity, so you shouldn't provoke her'', Elena chipped in, deciding to give her two cents. Alana just gawked at her in bewilderment. It was odd to actually see the infamous doppelganger in the wild.

Alana turned her gaze back at the emotionless vampire effectively ignoring the doppelganger. ''As long as me and my aorta are save and you aren't fatally draining innocent people or not so innocent people, you can go on and be 'livin la vida loca' ''. Caroline just gave her a bored look. ''That's my cue'', she said as she sped out of the boardinghouse.

''So'', Alana said as she got up from the couch to stretch her arms. ''I'm going to raid the fridge and then take a hot shower and get a heck of a powernap. When I wake up, everything will be normal again'', she said convinced of her own logic.

''Let's go to the Grille'', Enzo piped up before she could start her track to the kitchen. Alana looked at him as if he were mad for suggesting such a thing.

''Look I'm a quite confident young lady, but even I get a bit self-conscious going out in public looking like this and she looked down at her attire to emphasis her point .

Enzo pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to lose his patience. The girl could really be insufferable if she wanted to.

"Alana stop being so bloody stubborn or else- "

"Or else what?" She said daringly, her lips tugging up into a half smirk and she folded her arms over her chest defiantly.

''You're going to throw me over your shoulder like some Neanderthal and vamp speed me out of here''.

Enzo gave her a devilish grin. ''Wait a minute'', Alana said narrowing her eyes as realization dawned on her. ''That's exactly what you'd do!''

But before she could start protesting, he grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and vamp sped them out of the boardinghouse.

''I'm going to desiccate you!'' was the last thing they heard the strange girl in the tiger striped PJ's and pink robe say.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank each and everyone of you who has read and reviewed. It really means the world to me! I'm glad that you seem to enjoy the story so far :) And thank you for favoriting and following. I'm sorry that it took so long to post chapter two, but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Copyright infringement is not intended. All The Vampire Diaries charachters belong to The CW Network and LJ Smith.

* * *

 **Earlier that day in the St John- Salvatore Residence**

 _When Enzo woke up this morning he could not have predicted the dramatic turn his day would take. After all his morning started peacefully enough. He woke up next to the most beautiful woman in the world, his beloved Sara. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek, being careful not to wake her up. The vampire quietly pulled the covers back and got out of bed. He then made his way downstairs and walked into the kitchen. There he started working on breakfast. He fixed some toast and boiled a couple off eggs. The vampire also warmed up a mug filled with AB-negative in the microwave. He was going to surprise his love with breakfast in bed._

 _After an unfortunate incident at the Armory, Alex (much to Enzo's dismay) had demanded him to take a few days off. Though Sara had been enraged on his behalf, he had a sneak suspicion that the brunette wasn't that bothered at all. With him off from work, they'd finally have time to do couple stuff. At least someone was benefitting from his forced leave of absence._

 _Sara, now awake, rubbed her sleepy eyes. Her face lit up when she saw her favorite accented man walk into the room. "What did I do to deserve breakfast in bed?" she asked smilingly. Enzo put the tray in front of her and kissed her on the top of her head. "You put up with me", he replied. Sara grinned._

 _After breakfast, Enzo and Sara cuddled in bed. Sara made several attempts to get out of bed, but each attempt was squashed by Enzo who kept peppering her with kisses. As tempting as it was to stay in bed all day, she really had to leave. She was going to spend the day with her mother. Something she neglected to tell Enzo about._

 _When Sara had first confided in her parents that she was now a member of the undead, they did take it well. It had hurt Sarah tremendously. Of course she understood that it was a lot to take in. It's not every day that you hear that your only daughter has become a vampire…but it still hurt when the people who raised you looked at you like you were a monster. Luckily she had Enzo and her new dysfunctional supernatural family to support and comfort her. But apparently something had changed, because her mother wished to make amends with her._

 _It all started a month ago when she had received a call from an anonymous caller. Sara had been floored upon hearing the voice of her estranged mother. She didn't say anything for what felt like hours, but had merely just been a few minutes and when she finally broke the silence nothing but sobs came out. Fast-forward to a month later; they were going to meet for lunch._

 _"_ _Stay with me", Enzo whispered seductively. "I can't", Sara sighed and she managed to wriggle herself out of his grip and put some distance between them._

 _"_ _Where are you going?" he asked. Sara got up from bed and walked over to their closet and began going through her clothes. "I'm meeting with Amy today", Sara lied hoping he wouldn't pick up on the slight tremor in her voice. She was a terrible liar._

 _Enzo frowned. He picked up on the tremor in her voice but decided not to question it any further. "So how is Amy doing these days? Is she still upset about the failed adoption?" he chose to ask instead._

 _Sara's best friend from back home Amy was in the midst of adopting a child. The adoption was almost closed, but at the very last minute, the biological mother had changed her mind. Amy understood but was sad as well. For the longest of time she had wanted to have a baby. Sara felt bad using her friend like this, but she also knew that Enzo was less likely to further question her, if she said that she was meeting with Amy._

 _"_ _She is coping, but she's still pretty heartbroken about it all. Which is why we are meeting up today", Sara said. "She really needs my support right now". Enzo nodded. "Well tell her I said hi". Sara grabbed a few items form their closet and turned around. "Will do", she said smilingly. She dropped the clothes on the bed and then planted a passionate kiss on Enzo. "I'm going to shower", she said with a grin. "Want me to join you", he said with hooded eyes. "Nope, you stay right here in bed. Or else I'll never get ready in time", and she gave him a quick peck._

* * *

 _After Sara left for her lunch date, Enzo just lounged around their apartment. He tried to catch up on some reading, somehow Sara convinced him to join a bookclub with him. He was grateful to Bonnie and Damon for having another child, one who loved to read. Nicole, bless her heart, always made him a 'study guide' containing the summary, important keynotes and key characters. That kid has almost read every book there is._

 _For the next meeting, however, he wanted to put a little more effort into it. But sadly he couldn't really get into the story. So he grabbed his guitar instead and had a jam session by himself. He was really getting into his zone when his phone went off._

 _Enzo couldn't have been any happier. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed his time off, but at times he could get easily bored with all the free time on his hands. Especially since the few people he actually cared about had jobs to go to._

 _Secretly he was hoping that it was Alex with a new assignment. He put his guitar down and leaned over the salon table to grab his phone. His brows raised when he saw the caller id on the screen. He didn't expect to hear from her for at least a week. He figured since he missed the party, he'd be on her persona non grata list_

 _He sighed. He wasn't practically in the mood to listen to her throwing a tantrum but decided to pick up anyways. "Angel, I'm sorry for missing your party yesterday.." He expected her to cuss him out but instead she sounded alarmed._

 _Next thing he knew he was on his way to the boardinghouse and was greeted by a visibly upset Alana and an unconscious guy lying on the kitchen floor. He was already imagining the things he would to the asshole who dared to hurt his Angel._

 _He tried to calm her down and get her to go upstairs, but as always she was being the stubborn. When he was finally able to convince her to go upstairs, the he guy stirred and assaulted his Angel. Enzo was not having it and attacked the man. Suddenly blood spattered on him and the man dropped down to the floor, courtesy of his lovely Angel. He then sped to his Angel, who was upset about potentially having killed someone. She was heating up and by the things of it, she could blow up the house. It wouldn't be the first time she blew something up. He decided to lie and told her that the man was very much alive. He then ordered her to go upstairs, this time she didn't argue and left the kitchen. Enzo then moved over to the body and hovered over it. That son of a bitch had a lot of nerve attacking his Angel. If he wasn't dead all ready, Enzo was going to give him a slow and agonizing death. The body started stirred. "What the hell?" *Snap* Oh great the bastard just snapped his neck._

 _Moments later Enzo woke up. He rubbed his sore neck. Neck snaps were a bitch. He was going to kill that bastard, but first he had to make sure that Alana was okay. He rushed upstairs only to find her room empty. He followed her scent and tracked her down to the woods, before he caught up with her he knocked out the assassin. He also made sure to call Damon and Bonnie to let them know what was going on._

 _He then heard her fall and helped her up. She looked happy to see him. He asked Alana to perform a teleporting spell, but the assassin caught up with them before she could finish it. He started hurting Alana again, so Enzo killed him. And then all of a sudden there was a dark blue mist… "What the hell?"  
_

* * *

 _When Enzo woke up. He felt a throbbing in his head. It must be a side effect from the teleporting spell. What do you know? The kid actually pulled it off, he thought. He felt proud of her. Enzo lifted his head from the table. He rubbed his face. At least she didn't drop him on the floor. Speaking of his Angel? Where was she? He hadn't heard her enraged voice yet. Enzo slowly took in his surroundings. She brought them to the grille and not the boardinghouse? The kid must really be starving, if her mind subconsciously teleported them to the dinner._

 _Enzo's brows furrowed when he saw a very young Matt Donovan walk past his booth dressed in his waiter uniform._

 _Now Enzo was losing it. He must have hit his head pretty hard. And where was the little witch?  
A waitress came up to Enzo's booth. "Are you alright?" she asked Enzo. The girl had dark brown hair and was short and curvy. She didn't hide the fact that she was checking him out._

 _"Listen love, this might sound like an odd question, but what day and year are we in?" The waitress frowned and she gave Enzo a look that was mixed with confusion and pity. "I think you had too much to drink. From now on I'll only be serving you coffee", she answered and she laughed awkwardly. She collected the empty glass and bottle that were on the table and put them on her tray. She was ready to turn around and leave for the kitchen when he grabbed her arm. She was about to protest, but he looked deeply into her hazel colored eyes. "Don't scream", he said. The girl's pupils dilated and she didn't make a sound._

 _"What is Matt Donovan doing here?" The girl blinked and then answered: "He works here". "What year is it?" he asked. "It's 2013" she answered. Enzo's eyes widened. "Impossible", he whispered. "Are you alright? Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked sweetly. "Leave", he ordered and he released her arm. The girl left him alone to his devices._

 _Matt had watched the scene with keen interest. He saw how Enzo grabbed the girl and had meant to intervene, but Tyler stopped him. Matt walked up to Enzo. He noticed that the vampire seemed a bit distraught. "Enzo, what the hell are you doing?" Enzo got up from his booth and ignored Matt. He just walked out of the grille. He had a young witch to find and berate._

 _He vamp sped to the boardinghouse. He had a hunch that he might find Alana there. When he entered the house, he could just tell that it was different. It felt different._

 _Any doubts Enzo may have had were squashed when he heard a very animated Elena talking to Damon. And he also heard a very much alive Jo giggling with Alaric. He made sure they didn't notice him. Suddenly Enzo felt a bit warm, he had to get out of the house for a bit. He was starting to lose his cool._

 _He went outside in the garden, to contemplate. As soon he heard the commotion inside, he went back inside the house. He saw Alana lying unconscious on the floor. He walked over to her body and scooped her up in his arms, earning him curious glances from the others._

 _"_ _It seems I was wrong. The crazy girl doesn't belong to Stefan. You have a new girlfriend Enzo?" Damon quipped._

 _"_ _Give her some space", he said as he walked her over to the living room, ignoring Damon. He lay her down on the couch._

 _"_ _Do you know her?" Bonnie asked. Enzo nodded, but other than that he offered no explanation. He didn't care about that at the moment, he wanted to make sure that the young witch was okay. Her heartbeat sounded steady._

 _The girl was now stirring. She was about to wake up. As soon as he saw those pretty dark brown eyes staring back at him he felt sweet relief wash over him. She was okay._

 _But for how long? How was he going to tell her that they travelled back in time? And that her parents and family didn't know who she was. He could suddenly feel his head throbbing all over again. She was going to make this hard for him._

* * *

The others looked at each other. "Wow Bonnie your cousin is quite the character", Elena said, brows furrowing.

"Yeah I guess", Bonnie hummed non-committedly. There was something off about the latest Bennett in town.

"Quite the family reunion", Damon said. "Speaking of family reunions….", he started. Bonnie quickly raised her hand to silence him. "Not now Salvatore", she warned.

Right now she had other things on her mind. Like why was Enzo lying to her about the girl? Lucy didn't have a sister, she was quite certain about that. But there was no denying that the girl was a Bennett witch. There was definitely the familiar pull she had felt. So where did the latest Bennett witch come from? The way things looked, it seemed like Enzo had the answers. Her paper would have to wait, she had a sketchy vampire to interrogate first.

''I have to go, I'll talk to you guys later'', she said as she stormed out of the boardinghouse with a new mission on her mind.

* * *

When Alana woke up this afternoon, the rest of her day seemed very promising. She had the house all to herself, since no one was home. That meant that she could just lounge around on the couch. Ad while lying on the couch and stuffing her face with food, she would call her long-distance bestie Hope. Surely the blonde tribrid must be missing her already. The same is probably true for Freya. During her visits in New Orleans Freya basically acted as a surrogate mother. She always made sure that she went to all her classes with the elders of New Orleans. And always checked up on her, to see if she was okay.

After chatting with Hope, she would call TJ and ask about his current bae. No doubt in her mind that he was having a summer romance while visiting relatives. After catching up with two of her besties, it would be time to formulate a game plan to break her other bestie free from her imprisonment.

But alas, none of these plans were realized, because she got attacked just before she had the chance to eat something. Like who does that? Who attempts to kill someone before they had the chance to eat? Hadn't they heard of something called a last meal? And what was up with her parents? Why were they acting so strange? Her dad looked as if she was crazy and her mom looked at her with pity in her eyes, while Mcbroody just kept on brooding. This has got to be a dream, a nightmare to be exact. _But what if it wasn't?_ Her mind whispered. What if someone casted a very nasty spell to get back at her? She had insulted a lot of witches over the summer. In her defense there were a lot of fashion mishaps.

"You're being uncharacteristically quiet", an accented voice commented and brought Alana back from her musings. The vampire sat opposite her on a brown love seat in his three bedroom apartment. Alana gave him her signature glare, the one that inspired fear in her minions at school.

Enzo seemed unbothered by the way she glared at him. He was sure that it was intimidating to her little high school friends; but not to him. He was a grown man and moreover he was a centuries old vampire. He could tell that she was still fuming over the fact that he had thrown her over his shoulder like she was a bag of potatoes. But instead of going off on him or desiccating him as she had promised, she was being quiet. A little bit too quiet if you asked him. Her lips were pursed which meant that his little Angel was in deep thought.

"Mom and dad have no idea who I am. This must be some elaborate dream. I mean you can't just perform spells that make people forget about someone. It's dangerous and not allowed. But you can create a dream world and put someone's consciousness inside that dream world. And in that dream world you can create your own rules and make anything happen that you want to happen. Think about it, I must have passed out this morning when that assassin kept putting these horrid images in my head. And when I was passed out someone must have grabbed my unconscious body and kept me in a dream like state ever since", she said effectively breaking her silence.

Enzo gaped at her. He couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. It actually sounded like a plausible theory, if it wasn't for the obvious time jump. And of course the fact that there was a guy who tried to kill her this morning. How did he factor in all of this? Feeling curious, he decided to indulge her on her theory.

"Well, who do you think is behind this? And how do you explain my presence? " Alana gasped as the answer came to her. "Gillian Frey", she answered confidently. Enzo looked confused, the name didn't ring any bells.

Alana seeing the confusion on Enzo's face began elaborating, "It was a summer full of fashion mishaps. After seeing one awful outfit too many I simply could not hold my tongue. I insulted a lot of witches. And Gillian Frey was the worst fashion offender. And you know me Enzo, I don't sugarcoat things. So I often gave her my unsolicited advice. Look, I understand the truth hurts, but she should be happy that I took the time out of my day to actually try to advise her. I mean do you know how many girls at Mystic Falls high would kill to be noticed by me". Enzo pinched the bridge of his nose. This sounded much more like the Alana he knew.

"Oh and the reason why you are here, is because you are the last person I saw before I apparently went K.O. So that explains why you are my dream guide. And as my dream guide, you're here to help me learn whatever it is that I'm supposed to learn so that I can wake up and then apparently apologize to Gillian. That's has got to be her motive. To make me repent", she continued.

"Certainly a witch cannot be this petty?" Enzo said in frustration after hearing Alana's absurd motive for this Gillian person.

"Well witches are known for their grudges Enzo, and those New Orleans witches definitely know how to carry one. And they can definitely be petty too. Three years ago Hope held an opening speech at the new Harvest Festival. In her speech she named and thanked the witches who had mentored and inspired her throughout the years. She infamously forgot to mention Madame Clairmont. Madame Clairmont felt snubbed. Poor Hope didn't meant to forget her, but Madame Clairmont still hasn't forgiven her. Whenever Hope picks me up at Madame Clairmont's house, the witch always makes sure that she throws shade at Hope. You know that saying 'when a writer falls in love with you, you'll live forever?' Well, piss off a witch and you'll never hear the end of it".

Enzo walked up to her and pinched her. "Ouch", Alana yelped and she got up from her seat. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Good you felt that. That means that you are very much awake!"

Alana growled. "You know, just because I haven't turned you into a vampire flambé, for tossing me over your shoulders like I was a bag of potatoes, doesn't mean that you can go around and do whatever you want with me".

"Sorry Angel, but this isn't some dreamscape, we travelled—"but before Enzo could finish his sentence, Alana interrupted him. "You are unbelievable", she said with disdain in her voice. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she took in Enzo's appearance. Back at the boardinghouse she had been too relieved to see Enzo and have him recognize her. But now she noticed that there was something very different about the vampire's appearance. He wore his hair in its original curl pattern and he didn't don his signature dark leather jacket, similar to her dad's. He now wore some brown jacket over a grey hoodie.

"What's wrong?" Enzo asked alarmed. "Wow", she laughed humorlessly, "I thought I was vain, but you seriously changed your clothes and your hair, while I was dealing with the fact that no one seems to remember me. I mean I know that you are my spirit dream guide, but that doesn't make this betrayal hurt any less".

If Enzo were to be human, he was sure that Alana would have given him many grey hairs by now. He took a moment before answering. "Angel, I just pinched you and you felt it, I think we've established the fact that you are not asleep". "That's what she wants me to believe", Alana countered.

"You're not dreaming, we travelled back in time. That's why no one seems to remember you; it's because they haven't met you yet", Enzo said frustrated with Alana's uncooperative behavior.

Enzo searched her face for any reaction but her face remained impassive. "Come again?" she said, her eyes were doing that wild thing that her father was known for doing.

"Time travel, we travelled back to the past", Enzo repeated his earlier statement. A beat and then Alana suddenly burst out into laughter. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Do I look like Marty Mcfly? I'm pretty sure we didn't hop in a DeLorean. And you look nothing like Doc. Although…. with your new hair cut", she teased.

Enzo pinched the bridge of his nose. He was suddenly regretting classic movie nights. As a film buff, his darling Sara was the culprit behind 'classic movie nights' at the boardinghouse. Twice a month they held a movie night at the boardinghouse. All the members of the Mystic Falls gang would stay over at the boardinghouse with their significant others and children.

The movies they would watch were often old movie classics like 'Back to the future', and 'Diehard'. At first the kids would complain and protest and say that they had enough of these dusty old movies. They want to watch something from their century like Harry Potter or something. Not realizing that their Harry Potter movie is actually a reboot of the original franchise that started in the early 2000's.

But once that 'dusty old movie' started playing they would get engrossed in the story. Actively participating in commentary on the characters action's and plot elements. They would even throw you angry glances if you dared to spoil the movie for them. Which is exactly what Damon and Enzo did. The two vampires made it a sport to annoy the youngsters and spoil the movie at the most exciting and critical moments. The twins Josie and Liz still have not forgiven them for spoiling the plot twist in 'The Sixth Sense'.

Enzo pinched the bridge of his nose again. Something he often did when in the presence of the young witch opposite him. "Angel, I'm not in the mood right now. We were sent back in time and we need to find out how that's possible", he said agitated.

Alana glared at him. "A. Don't get an attitude with me and B. Witches aren't allowed to cast time travelling spells. The witches- both dead and alive- wouldn't allow such a spell to be cast", she stated matter of factly.

Enzo's jaw ticked. "Lana Banana", he called her by her childhood nickname, "Look around you and tell me what you see". Alana eyed him warily but did as he asked anyway.

They were in Enzo's old apartment. The one he had 'rented' before he shacked up with Sara. She couldn't believe it was actually decorated the same way. It's like the new owners didn't replace the furniture or something. Even the rug had the exact same bloodstain on the exact same spot. A stupid grin appeared on her face.

She had been about eight years old and had thrown a major tantrum because she wasn't allowed to eat candy before dinner. Sara was cooking Mac and cheese. It was the weekend and like every weekend she was going to stay over at Stefan's and Sara's place but then Sara decided that she wanted to spend some time with her stupid boyfriend. So she brought little Alana with her.

She and Enzo had been having a heated argument over the candy jar. At the time Alana and Enzo had hit a rough patch in their friendship. Alana was a bit jealous that Sara spend all her free time with Enzo and vice versa. It was back when Alana and Sara were actually close. She had gotten so angry that she had accidently boiled up his blood bag with her mind, while he was feeding from it, and caused it to blow up. Blood spattered everywhere. On Enzo's face, the couch and the rug. It even spattered on her. Any other little girl would have burst out into tears, Alana on the other hand had to restrain herself from bursting out into laughter, since Enzo was fuming.

Ah memories, Alana thought to herself smilingly. She hadn't visited this place since she was 10 years old. After a while she really loved it there and she was really bummed that Enzo had to move out, because they were going to demolish the place and replace it with a small shopping center. She drove passed the place once, there was now just a big empty spot there. The small shopping center never came.

A gasp escaped her lips as realization dawned on her. "This place doesn't exist anymore", she said frantically.

"Not in our time, but in the year 2013 it was still here", Enzo said. "This doesn't make any sense", she whispered and shook her head. Time travel? They travelled through time? Could Gillian Frey really have been that bold? No way, she doesn't have that kind of juice, Alana's mind supplied the answer to that question.

"What spell did you cast?" Enzo asked her deciding to keep the conversation going before she could panic and lose control.

"I casted a simple teleporting spell to take us from place A to place B". Enzo looked at her questionably.

"Are you absolutely sure about that? I mean you were under a lot of pressure when you were casting the spell, maybe you got some of the words wrong". Alana gave him an annoyed glare.

"Geez, Enzo thank you for having faith in my capabilities as a witch", she deadpanned. Enzo merely shrugged.

"Like I told you before, we witches aren't allowed to cast a spell of such a magnitude. It would abrupt the balance". Enzo snorted. "Yet it has never stopped witches before from doing things they weren't supposed to do".

"Yeah and those witches usually had to face the consequences for their actions", Alana replied, thinking back about all the witches who had lost their lives or powers because they went against nature and disrupted the balance. She had learned about them in Madame Clairmont class. As an elder Madame Clairmont has taught a lot of girls and boys about the dangers off spell creation. _Temperance_. Alana's eyes widened, as the name floated around in her brain.

"What's wrong?" Enzo asked alarmed. "Temperance" she said softly. "Whom?" he asked. "The only person who ever managed to create and cast a time travelling spell", Alana explained.

Enzo frowned, "But you just said that it was impossible to cast such a spell". "I know what I said", Alana said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"But I just remembered something", she said as she shook her head in disbelief. It was real after all, she thought.

"Don't leave me hanging", Enzo replied dryly. Alana looked into Enzo's whiskey colored eyes.

"There is a time travelling spell", Alana sated matter of factly.

"Yes, I think we've just established that", Enzo replied a bit impatiently. Alana ignored him and continued.

"We witches aren't as cut and dry as the other supernatural species like to make us out for. Not every witch concerns herself with protecting the balance, which doesn't necessarily has to mean that she is going out of her way to disrupt it. As long as a witch has a respectful relationship with nature and its elements, she is in the clear. I think", she said pensively.

Enzo nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Now believe it or not, but not every witch practices magic the same. And I'm not just talking about spirt magic, ancestral magic, the harvest and expression", Alana continued.

"I'm talking about spell casting, making potions, communing with nature, growing herbs. There are those who actively practice and cast spells and then there are witches who focus more on studying botany and collecting and growing herbs", she further explained.

Enzo was nodding and he did his best to remain patient, but the tapping of his foot betrayed him. He was feeling restless. Alana noticed this thick but ignored it. She simply carried on with her story.

"And if we look at the witches who actively practice and cast spells, there is another division that we can make. There are solely spell casters and there are spell creators. Most witches simply cast spells. They often come from a long line of witches, who collected and wrote down their spells for the generations to come. Witches whose families were able to keep their grimoires rarely resort to spell creation. They might tweak a spell a little but they won't make big changes", she explained.

"Are you still with me?" she asked Enzo.

Enzo nodded though he was losing his patience.

"Every spell is different. There are small and innocent spells, like the spells the elders often teach us children. And then there are the bigger and more complex spells. The bigger and the more complex a spell, the more morally ambiguous a spell becomes", Alana continued to explain in a serious tone.

"Right", Enzo commented dryly. He was not really enjoying witch 101, he wanted to get to the point of the story.

"Like I said, not every witch concerns herself with maintaining the balance. Some witches are ambitious. These witches want to make their mark on the supernatural world and want to be named in one breath with the likes of Qetisiyah; the creator of the first and true immortal spell and its cure. And let's not forget the creator of the dimension known as the other side. And of course the progenitor of the awesome and legendary Bennett bloodline. Only the most prestigious bloodline of witches. The Bennett's are practically royalty among witches, which means that I'm basically a real-life princess, but If digress…", Alana said as she saw Enzo narrow his eyes at her.

"They also want to be named in one breath with The witch of the five, who went on to create a new supernatural group known as the hunters. And some would argue Ester Mikaelson. Though I personally think that she butchered a perfectly good spell, since she altered Qetisiyah's flawless spell. But she did went on and create a new species, the vampires. I supposed that counts for something. And her sister Dahlia is also one badass witch".

"Is there a point to your story?" Enzo piped up. Alana stuck out her tongue at Enzo and continued her story as if he hadn't spoken.

"Anyhow, these witches go on and spend their time creating intricate and daring new spells. Temperance was one of these witches. She created the first and only known time travelling spell. The spell was Temperance's magnus opus", Alana explained finally getting to the point of her story.

Enzo stared at her in amusement. "Did you just say 'magnus opus'?" he teased her. Alana rolled her eyes. "Yes, Enzo I used a big word. Don't let my looks fool you", she deadpanned.

And he wouldn't. Though it was the youngest Bennett who excelled academically. He also knew that the oldest Bennet girl was a lot smarter than she would let on.

"What was her last name?" Enzo asked. Alana shrugged, "It's just Temperance, like Beyoncé".

"Anyhow, legend has it that Temperance found a way to channel the earth magnetic fields in combination with celestial events and was able to move through time and space.

At first she was able to go back in time for thirty seconds, later for a whole minute. Until at the time of the finalized version of the spell, she was able to travel back ten years into the past and possibly also to the future.

At first the other witches didn't believe her until the saw prove. Once they had proof, they were excited and awed by it. But those who felt the need to protect the balance the most, voiced their concerns.

They were afraid that such a spell could change and influence the natural way of life. They were also afraid of the spell falling into the wrong hands. But most importantly how being in the past could influence the lives of others.

What if you attracted the attention of someone and it prevented them from meeting someone they were supposed to meet and fall in love with and have a child with. A child who would one day might have changed the world.

But the thing they feared the most was that witches would use it for personal gain. They worried that the spell could be used by witches to settle personal vendettas. They feared that witches might use to eradicate entire (rival) witch bloodlines.

The regent of the nine covens at the time issued Temperance to destroy the spell. Temperance initially put up a fight and refused. It was her life's work after all. But eventually she budged. She took the spell apart. Destroyed all written prove of it. The regent wasn't entirely satisfied and she cut out Temperance's tongue cause she didn't want her to recite to anyone how she created the spell. She also prevented that Temperance was able to scribble it down on paper".

"These witches were not playing", Enzo commented dryly. Alana nodded. "They were pretty hardcore back in the day", she said. Not just back then, Enzo thought to himself. Some of them still were. He was glad that Alana never experienced the not so pretty side of the witch community.

"Legend has it that ego and pride got in the way and she wasn't able to fully part with the spell after all. It is said that she replicated the original pages before destroying them and hid them in her secret grimoire".

"So you think that whoever send us here got their hands on the hidden grimoire?" Enzo asked.

Alana shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. But I think that it's highly possible. Why go through all the effort of creating your own spell, when there was a chance that one already existed. All you had to do, was find it".

"How do you know about all of this?" Enzo asked her. "The ethics of spell casting 101, given by Madame Clairmont. She is one of the elder witches in New Orleans. She is a part of the French quarter coven".

"And you actually paid attention?", Enzo asked surprised. Alana responded faux insulted. "Yes, Enzo as a matter of fact I find the ethical morality behind spell casting very interesting. As a witch one has the responsibility to protect and maintain the balance. It is also one's duty to think about how one's action can influence the lives of others. And it probably didn't hurt, that her cute grandson was assisting her", she added.

Enzo rolled his eyes. A habit he picked up on after being around the Bennett women for so long.

"Spare me the details", he deadpanned. Alana scoffed. "I wish there were any details to spill", she said with a saucy grin. She enjoyed making Enzo uncomfortable. And by the grimace on his face, she knew she succeeded.

"What do you know about people casting such a spell?" he asked. Alana pursed her lips as she thought it over. Even if someone were to find Temperance's time travel spell, they would have to be able to have enough juice to cast it. More than one person was probably required to perform the spell.

"Not much, it depends on the witch I guess. It would probably require a lot of magic. The safest way to cast the spell is with a large group of people, let's say a coven. Especially since they would also have to square off with the spirits. The only way they could cast this is if they were to defy the spirits or coax the spirits into helping them. But I personally don't think the spirits would help them cast a spell like this. They would be able to read the caster's true intentions", Alana said.

Enzo nodded. "We have to find out who did this and find a way back home", he said. Alana nodded. She was hearing everything Enzo was saying, but the severity of the situation had not really dawned on her. She was still somewhat in denial.

A part of her still hoped that she was just in a dream. "Are you listening?" Enzo asked. Alana blinked her eyes and was about to reply when Enzo's phone rang. Enzo stared at the name on the display. It was Bonnie. "'Aren't you going to pick up?" Alana asked. Enzo looked at her. "It's your mother".

"Aunt Joanna is calling you?" she smirked. She remembered the lie Enzo told earlier. She still had to question him about it. Enzo glared at her and picked up the phone.

"Bonnie what can I do for you?" He looked at Alana. "She is alright". Alana stuck out her tongue at him. "Very mature", he silently mouthed at her. She grinned. "Sure I'll drop by your dorm", he said and then hung up.

"What did she want?" Alana asked curiously. Did her mom maybe remember her? _You don't exist yet, her mind reminded her._ "She wants to talk about you. I'll be gone for the rest of the afternoon. Why don't you eat something and rest a bit. I'll be back as soon as I can". He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss on the side of her head and then started his track to the door.

He grabbed the doorknob but the metal burned him. Enzo hissed as he retracted his hand. He glared at the inanimate object. What the hell?

"Not so fast my fanged friend", Alana said with a toothy grin as she folded her arms. "What is it?" he asked exasperated.

"One. You can't just a drop a bomb like that on me and then just leave me here to my own devices". She wagged her finger at him as if she was reprimanding him. "Two", she resumed, "You seem quite unfazed by it all. How come? What do you know that I don't"?

Enzo searched her dark brown eyes. She stared at him expectantly. He sighed.

"I can hardly deny it when the facts are all around us. We are literally standing inside a building that doesn't exist anymore. And let's not forget that Jo Laughlin and Elena Gilbert graced us with their presence earlier. Or the change in my appearance, it seems that I'm inhabiting my old body. At least 2013's version of my body", he explained.

Alana's eyes widened as she thought back of the moment she had met Jo and Elena earlier that day. She literary passed out at the sight of Jo and when she woke up and Jo was no longer there, she thought she had dreamed up the whole thing. But then there was the doppelganger who not only just stood there but also spoke to her. It still felt so surreal.

At the time she had been too confused and baffled and annoyed to realize that the doppelganger wasn't supposed to be there. In hindsight the doppelganger walking around and talking should have tipped her off.

It wasn't the first time, however, that she had laid eyes on the doppelganger. When they were younger, her mother often told her stories about her friendship with Caroline and Elena. She would also show her and Nicole pictures. "She is so beautiful", little Nicole had drawled. "Like a princess". Bonnie then smiled sadly and nodded her head in agreement. Alana on the other hand was not impressed. Sure the doppelganger was pretty, but there was something off about her. Young Alana couldn't quit put her finger on it. She for some reason felt a strong dislike towards the brunette in the picture. As they grew older, they would sometimes ask Bonnie where the other friend was. Bonnie then explained that she was asleep. A mean wizard had put her in a lifelong sleep that could not be broken so easily. "Not even by true love's kiss?", Nicole had asked alarmed. Bonnie shook her head sadly. Her mom then went on to explain that Elena was kept hidden inside a very large castle that was guarded by knights.

Later Alana learned that the doppelganger was being hid in the Armory. So much for a castle. Out of curiosity she had decided that she wanted to see her. So she dragged her bestie TJ along. She and TJ were in middle school. Sometimes after school they would snuck off to the Armory and snoop around. TJ's mom worked there and still does till this day. One day they stumbled upon a hidden chamber. Stories of a certain sleeping beauty came to mind and they wondered if she could be stored there. They went inside and found a locked up coffin. TJ tried to take off its lid but nothing happened. Alana then tried and it easily opened. She had given TJ a smug look. "Bennett blood", she said smugly.

They were expecting cobwebs and a zombified body, but the body was still intact. It simply looked as if she was sleeping. She was pretty, Alana had to give her that. The pictures had done her justice. Apparently she had been a doppelganger and was the instrumental ingredient in the ritual that broke the Hybrid kings curse. Now she housed the cure for vampirism. While TJ admired her beauty, the wheels in Alana's head were turning. She was thinking off the different ways she could use the doppelganger to prank the others. With her magic she could possibly let the doppelganger float around or maybe make it seem as if she were walking around as if she was awake. The possibilities were endless. But before she could try anything they were caught. Needless to say the seed for the most epic senior prank was born in that moment (she hoped she'd be back in time to pull it off).

"Fair enough", Alana finally settled on as a reply. Though she couldn't quit shake off that feeling that Enzo was hiding something from her. Alana studied Enzo's whiskey colored orbs. She has known the vampire all her live. Which meant that she was pretty good at reading him. And her gut was telling her that he wasn't being completely honest with her. And Alana always trusted her gut.

"There is something you're not telling me. And I would like to know what that is. But I also know you well enough to know that you won't let anything lose yet. And that's fine for now as long as you don't lie to me", she said.

Enzo cupped her face and gazed into her eyes. "I would never lie to you. Not about things that matter", and he kissed the top of her head. Enzo was ready to walk off, when her voice stopped him once again in his tracks.

"I'm not finished yet", she said. "You can't leave. From what I've been told, you and my mom weren't always the best of friends. And judging by how she was looking at you earlier. I'd day that she doesn't trust you that much. And those lies you spewed about me and Lucy don't exactly work in you favor", Alana explained pointedly.

Enzo turned around to face her. "I'm a big boy. I can handle myself. Besides she just wants a word with me, she hasn't ordered my head on a spike just yet", he smirked.

"Still you need to be careful, that woman is like a human bullshit detector. She always sees through my bullshit and schemes. It's highly annoying", she said in an equally annoyed tone. Enzo chuckled. "It certainly hasn't stopped you from your scheming and plotting".

Alana smirked, "Well I have to do something to keep the woman on her toes. We both know that Nicole won't". "Again, Angel, I'm going to be alright". Alana shook her head.

"What if one of your neighbors knocks to borrow a cup of sugar and I accidently tell them all about stuff that have yet to happen", she said. "I could very well change the course of the whole future. Haven't you watch time travel movies? You're not supposed to give spoilers".

Enzo licked his teeth. "Just don't open the door", he replied dryly. Alana shook her head. "I'm the person who pushes the big red button, five seconds after reading a sign that says 'don't push the red button' ", Alana continued her spiel.

"No one will knock the door, because they all know better than to snoop around this place. So you won't have to worry about conversing with people. Besides I'll be back soon enough".

"Still, you can't visit my mom right now. We have some stuff to figure out. So just call her back and tell her that you are caught up in something. You'll talk to her later. We are going to figure out what the hell is going on. So that I can be home in time. Preferably before the start of the first day of school", she explained.

Enzo's bows hiked up. "Since when do you care about your education?"

"Since I spend a majority of the previous school year sucking up to a certain vampire just so I could drive his sweet red Porsche on the first day of the new schoolyear. And make my badass entrance as the rightful queen of Mystic Falls high. Suck it Maggie Fell!"

At the mention of the name Maggie Fell a chill went through Enzo's spine. Oh boy, Enzo thought to himself. Maggie Fell was Alana's self-proclaimed arch-nemesis. They competed over boys, the fleeting loyalty of their minions. And who threw the best parties. Usually when the name Maggie Fell was uttered, a rant was about to occur. Not today Enzo thought to himself…not today.

Enzo walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to gaze into his whiskey colored eyes. He knew her reluctance to stay alone in his apartment had nothing to do with wanting to find a quick solution. She was simply didn't want to be alone right now, but she was too proud to openly admit it.

"You are going to be fine. No one knows that you are here, except for me. And if anyone should get the crazy idea of hurting you, then they better start running because I'll chase down each and every one of them. Cause no one hurts my beautiful Angel", he said with much fierceness in his voice. He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

Enzo then let go of her and made his way to the door. Before he grabbed the doorknob he glanced back at her. She nodded at him. He smiled at her as he twisted the doorknob. This time the metal didn't burn him.

As he slammed the door shut, Alana sighed and walked up to the fridge. To her surprise there was actually something edible in there. She grabbed some leftover casserole and heated it up in the microwave. She was so hungry that she didn't even question why a vampire would have some leftover casserole in his fridge.

After one bite, she realized that it was odd that a vampire had some leftover casserole in their fridge. It was the worst casserole she had ever eaten. She was starving but she couldn't swallow any of it down. It was bad. She put her spoon down and quickly gulped down some orange soda to wash the taste away.

If satisfying her rumbling belly wasn't on her agenda now. She'd better grab a shower cause she smelled really bad right know. Her face scrunched up as she smelled herself.

* * *

Enzo knocked on Bonnie's door. He was a bit nervous about having a conversation with the Bennett witch. He and Bonnie weren't exactly friends. At least not yet. Bonnie opened the door. Enzo noticed that she had changed clothes and wore her short hair up in a tiny ponytail.

"Come on in", she greeted him. Enzo walked in and looked around her dorm room. He could definitely see Caroline's influences. There were pictures of the magnificent trio everywhere.

"Care to tell me why a Bennett witch sought contact with you?" Bonnie asked, cutting right through the chase. "I already told you back at the boardinghouse", Enzo started, "She was looking for you, but you had died".

Bonnie frowned. She wasn't really buying it. "Why didn't she contact Caroline or Elena? If Lucy is her 'sister' ", she air quoted, "and is the one who told her about me, don't you think she'd know that Caroline and Elena are my friends", Bonnie questioned Enzo.

Enzo sighed. He could feel that migraine popping up again. There were only three women in his life who gave him a headache. His Angel, Sara and Bonnie. "She wasn't looking for me specifically. The girl was asking around about you and I caught bits and pieces of her conversation and offered my assistance".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Why?" Enzo smirked. "Let's just say that she reminded me of a certain green eyed witch who saved my life", he said.

Bonnie was a bit taken aback. She didn't know how to react. There was no trace of malice in his voice. He was being completely sincere. The way he took care of Alana earlier, suggested that he somewhat cared about the girl. But that didn't mean that she believed him.

"I don't really believe you Enzo", she said after she found her voice again. "Where is she now?"

"She is save", he answered. "I get that I wasn't around, when she came looking for me. But why didn't you bring her to see Caroline or Elena?" she asked.

Enzo scoffed. "What were those two going to do? Caroline was pretty heartbroken about Stefan leaving town and her mother was sick. And Elena…. she was a hot mess. Apparently she couldn't breathe or see left from right without Damon around to shove his tongue down her throat every three seconds".

Bonnie sucked her teeth at Enzo's colorful description of both her friends their pain. Especially her brunette friend. When she came back she had learned that Caroline had flipped her switch after Sheriff Forbes death. And Elena had apparently compelled her memories of Damon away. Yet that didn't stop them from resuming their relationship. So she could understand why Enzo couldn't exactly ask them for help. And if Bonnie was truly honest with herself even if under 'normal' circumstances, they probably wouldn't have been of much assistance anyway. Bonnie usually served as the magical solution to everyone's problems.

Enzo watched Bonnie. He could practically see the wheels in her head turning. She was probably dissecting everything he said. And realizing that she really has shitty friends. Though he does have to admit that Caroline isn't so bad. He actually likes Caroline most times.

"I want to see her", Bonnie suddenly said.

Enzo frowned. "She had a very hectic day and seeing all of you was a bit overwhelming" he started saying. "Take me to here", Bonnie demanded as if he hadn't spoken.

"Bonnie you hardly know her", he protested. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "She is a Bennett, she is family. There aren't many Bennett witches left. We're a rare breed and we need to look after each other", she said fiercely.

* * *

In the bathroom Alana stared at herself in the mirror. Yikes, she looked horrible. She could totally understand her dad calling her crazy. Though she still felt a bit salty about it. She brought her gaze to the sink and turned the faucet on. She held a washcloth underneath it and started cleaning the blood from her face. As she did this she thought back of the horrible images the assassin projected into her mind. They were images of people running, writhing in pain and crying. It was quite unsettling. She didn't just see them, but she could feel their pain as well. She shuddered at the remembrance of it. She didn't like thinking about, so she decided that she wouldn't.

After she was done scrubbing the blood from her face, she untied her pink bathrobe and let it drop in a puddle on the floor. She carefully took off her Tiger striped PJ's until she stood butt naked as the day she was born. She gasped a little when she noticed some of the bruises and cuts on her body. She hoped for his sake that the cuts would heal perfectly and not leave a scar on her otherwise unblemished skin. Sure she couldn't physically hurt him anymore, but his spirit had to go somewhere right. She knew of witches who settled scores even long after the torn in their eyes had died. Yep witches really knew how to hold grudges.

She pulled the shower curtain to the side and stepped into the shower.

After her hot shower, Alana wrapped herself in Enzo's baby blue bathrobe. The bathrobe was still new and unused. She figured past-Enzo enjoyed walking around naked. Vampires had no shame in that department. She made her way to one of the spare rooms. There was a nice bed, a closet and a desk in it. It looked a bit different than from her time. At least in her time, the room had a homier feel to it. She opened the closet in search for some clothes. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw that the closet had more than a few clothing items in them. They were quite fashionably. The clothes did remind her of someone, though. Whoever this person was, they had an impeccable fashion taste. She decided to go for the pink lace overlay Camisole and pair them with a pair of dark skinny jeans. Would she be pressing her luck if they were also some cute shoes around there? The corners of her mouth curled up into a wide grin when she spotted a pair of black biker boots. She just hoped that they weren't leftovers from Enzo's walking meals.

As Alana got dressed, she kept hearing noises coming from the living room. Could Enzo be back so soon? Alana put her wet hair up in a messy bun and decided to go back to the living room. She saw that the front door was wide open. She frowned.

"Enzo are you back?" she asked. Upon not receiving an answer, Alana telekinetically closed the door. Odd, she thought to herself. As she turned around to go grab a bottle of water in the kitchen, she came face to face with a blonde vampire, but before she could let out an ear piercing scream, the vampire grabbed her throat and lifted her off her feet and slammed her into a wall. Oh yeah, another bruise to add to her once flawless skin, Alana thought to herself.

* * *

"She does look a bit like Bonnie doesn't she?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Who?" the older vampire asked absentmindedly. His mind was on his best friend and the girl he could quite possibly have romantic feelings for. He hated seeing her like this, without her humanity on. He knew that once she'd turn it back on, she'd regret the things she'd done. And he wanted to protect her from that.

"Bonnie's cousin", Elena replied. "Stefan, are you okay?" she asked concerned. She knew Stefan and Caroline had grown closer over the last few months. He was probably worrying about Caroline

"I'm worried about Caroline", Stefan confessed. Elena nodded and grabbed his hand. She gently squeezed it in support. "Care is going to be alright. We just have to give her some time".

Stefan shook his head. "We can't let her run around in her humanity less state. She'll do things she might regret. We have to help her", Stefan said determined.

"Look who has donned on the hero hair again", Damon quipped as he entered the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked his beautiful girlfriend. Elena smiled. "Yeah". It was date night. Elena hadn't retrieved all her memories yet, so in the meantime they were trying to create some new ones.

"You're more than welcome to join us", she said to Stefan. Damon scoffed. "Not if he is going to be Debbie-downer".

"Damon", Elena reprimanded. Stefan chuckled. "No, I'm going to look for Caroline". He was going to do everything he could to get his friend back. He owed it to the bubbly blonde.

* * *

Alana was squirming in her assailant's tight grip. She wondered why everyone seemed out to get her today...

"What are you doing here? And why are you wearing my clothes?" The blonde vampire asked coolly. Alana wriggled in the vampire's grip. The vampire eased up a little to allow the girl to speak, but still held her tightly.

"Caroline, Enzo brought me here", Alana managed to wheeze out. "I needed to change my clothes so I took these clothes from the spare room's closet. As you witnessed earlier I didn't exactly have time to pack a suitcase".

Caroline sported a bored expression on her face, yet didn't release the girl from her grip.

"You have impeccable taste might I add. And I absolutely love the jacket that you're currently wearing" Alana complimented the blonde. Humanity less vampires were still susceptible to flattery right?

"Where did you buy it?"

"I know and it's from Zara. I ordered it online", Caroline answered and she relinquished her hold on the girl. Alana gasped for air and found herself in a coughing fit.

"My turn for 21 questions", she quipped as soon as she could breathe again. "What are you doing here?"

"Enzo gave me a spare key to use whenever I please", she replied. "Why?" Alana couldn't remember ever seeing Enzo and Caroline so close with each other. Sure, they were cordial with each other, but they didn't showcase a closeness that screamed 'hey here is a spare key to my apartment'. The number of people Enzo genuinely liked could be counted on one hand. They included Bonnie, Nicole, Damon, Sara and Alana. And that was it. Or at least that's what she thought.

"For whenever I feel like hiding from those self-righteous friends of mine who keep pestering me to turn it on", Caroline answered and she tapped her index finger against the side of her head. If her friends weren't careful, she was going to kill someone just to prove a point to them. Then a frown appeared on the pretty blonde's face.

"Can you go feed yourself? Your stomach is growling and the sound is bugging me. And these days I can't tolerate anything that annoys me", Caroline said calmly.

Alana rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry but there's nothing edible in the fridge".

"I'm pretty sure there is some leftover casserole", Caroline replied.

"Like I said there is nothing edible in the fridge. I tried to eat the casserole but I didn't like it. It tasted horrible", Alana said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I made that", Caroline said coolly. Alana made a face as to say 'so what?'

"The fact that you made it, isn't going to suddenly make it taste any better", she sassed.

"Quick question, when you turn your humanity off, do you also turn off your taste buds?"

In a blink of an eye Caroline was in front of her and slammed her yet again against a wall. The impact of it almost knocked the wind out of her. According to her mom, her dad would always get himself into trouble with that mouth of his. She would say "That man always has his foot in his mouth".

The same time thing could be said for Alana. Sometimes she really didn't know when to shut up. She blamed genetics. Alana inwardly growled. She had enough of being manhandled.

Caroline suddenly screamed and released Alana from her hold in order to use her now free hand to clutch her head. It felt like her head was about to burst. Every blood vesicle in her head was popping. Alana landed on the floor with a thud. Amidst all the pain Caroline still bared her fangs and tried to growl in the young witch's direction. Alana winked and blew her a kiss. This infuriated Caroline even more and she tried to get to the witch but the pain was too unbearable to move. The blonde was now lying on the floor writhing in pain.

"When I was about twelve", Alana started as if she was about to tell a bedtime story.

"I was bitching and moaning about some girl's birthday party I wanted to go to but wasn't allowed to, because I was still grounded for pulling a dangerous prank on a friend. I wouldn't stop whining and had scrunched up my face so much that my mom said that if I didn't fix my face, it would freeze like that forever. I obviously continued pouting and keeping a sour expression on my face. Eventually my mom got fed up with my attitude and she literally froze my face like that".

"Don't they call that bitch resting face", Caroline gritted out. "Ha, funny", Alana said dryly.

"Well, I was not looking forward to running into my crush with my face looking like that. Especially since there were rumors about him asking around about me? I had to look flawless", she shook her head lost in the memory.

"Is there a point to your lame story?" Caroline managed to grit out.

"Now, Caroline, will you look at your sour face", Alana said grinningly. She stopped her assault on Caroline. The blonde vampire gasped for air. She slowly got up from the floor. She was ready to sink her fangs into the girl, when she bumped into an invisible wall.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid", Alana quipped. Alana now also stood up from her seat on the floor.

Caroline frowned. "What's the matter, having trouble retreating those fangs?" Alana asked innocently.

Caroline tried retracting her fangs but failed. "What did you do?" Caroline asked with a slight lisp thanks to her fangs.

Alana smirked. "I froze your face so stay like that", she replied cheerfully. Caroline growled.

Alana ignored it. "I don't think you can leave the house looking like that. At least not without attracting stares and a violent mob with pitchforks and holy water". "Undo it", Caroline demanded.

"Rude much", Alana tsked.

"I heard that there is a great party tonight".

"How do you know about the party?" Caroline asked. Alana smiled at her conspiratorially. In reality Alana didn't know about any party being thrown tonight. She figured that in college there was practically a party every day. Plus what else would a vampire with no humanity do all day?

"I figured now that your humanity is off, all you do is party every day and all day long. You have got to do something to fight the boredom that comes with turning your emotions off. After all to feel is to be alive".

Caroline snarled. "But partying when your face looks like something out of a horror movie is kind of hard. You can't lure hot and unsuspecting boys to you while looking that", Alana pointed at Caroline's face for emphasis.

"Luckily I can help you with that", she said sweetly.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked. Her voice betrayed no emotion.

Alana pretended to think it over. "Well, I'm hungry and that casserole simply won't do. I want to eat something unhealthy and totally greasy. Like food from the Mystic Grille".

"Again, what do you want?" Caroline asked.

"You have a car. Give me ride to the Grille and as a reward I'll unfreeze your face, so you can continue to snack responsibly on people. And attend that party of course", Alana added with a smile on her face.

Caroline wanted nothing more but to wipe that smug smile off of her stupid face. Who the hell does she think she is? Forcing her to help her. Caroline didn't really have that much of a choice though. _You could call Bonnie and have her lift the spell, a voice whispered in her mind._ No she wouldn't ask Bonnie for help. She was too proud for that. "Fine", Caroline relented.

"Good", Alana said smilingly. "Now, I'm going to let the barrier down, but if you attack me, the deal is off. Understood?" Caroline nodded in agreement.

Alana let the barrier down and true to her word, Caroline didn't attack her.

"Are you going to undo this spell as well," she pointed to her face.

"Not yet, you have to drive me to the Grille first", Alana said. Caroline was ready to sink her fangs into the girl's delicate neck and rip her throat out, but calmed herself down from doing it. She still needed the brat alive to undo the spell.

"How am I supposed to get into my car looking like this?" Caroline asked.

"Just wear a bag over your face", Alana suggested. "No way", Caroline growled.

* * *

"I don't think that's a good idea", Enzo said gazing into Bonnie's green eyes.

"Why not?" Bonnie challenged him.

"The girl is in danger, she needs to be protected. The less people who know about her; the better".

"But I'm not just anyone. I'm related to her. If there is anyone who can keep her safe; it's me", Bonnie replied.

"You are in college and need to follow classes and stuff. You won't have the time to look after her".

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. Did he just question her ability to keep others safe? "Right… it's not like I kept Mystic Falls safe while still being in High School", she quipped.

"It ended up killing you", Enzo retorted. "More than once", he added.

Bonnie struggled to keep her temper in check. "How about you tell me the truth about Alana. Cause though she is a Bennett, there is something different about her".

Enzo shook his head. "I don't know what more you want me to say Bonnie. The girl came out of nowhere looking for you", he pointed at Bonnie.

"Are you the one who attacked her?" Bonnie asked promptly.

Enzo looked as if she burnt him. Though he knew that this version of Bonnie didn't know what Alana meant to him. It still hurt him that she would ask him such a thing. He would never think of hurting the girl he loves so dearly. "I know better than to mess with a Bennett witch", he answered.

"She looked worn out and in need of a friend. I know what it's like to feel all left alone Bonnie".  
He moved closer to the green eyed witch.

"She felt like a kindred spirit, so I decided to help her", he explained while he moved a stray hair behind Bonnie's ears. Bonnie swallowed.

Suddenly it felt as if the air had left the room. What was going on with Enzo? He had never been this hands on with her. His hand lingered and she quickly swatted it away.

"It still doesn't explain why you lied about her being Lucy's half-sister", Bonnie retorted. Yeah she really didn't believe that story

"Because she is not", he finally relented. Bonnie was ready to protest, when she realized what he said. "Then who is she?" Bonnie asked.

"She is an orphan?" Bonnie asked incredulously. "Yes", Enzo replied. In a way Alana was somewhat of an orphan. Right now she wasn't even born yet.

"That's all you've got to say?"

Enzo sighed. "She hasn't been very forthcoming about her past. All she said was that she is an orphaned Bennett witch in trouble. And that she had been looking for Lucy first but couldn't find her and then came looking for you in Mystic Falls", Enzo continued to spin his web of lies.

"And that is all I know", he vowed. "Fine, I believe you", Bonnie said. Enzo seemed surprised by this and narrowed his eyes. "Good", he said. Bonnie smiled tightly at him. She really didn't believe him, but figured that she wouldn't be able to get anything out of him unless she would resort to torture. But that wasn't Bonnie her style. She would have to talk to the girl herself. She would tell her more.

"I want to see her", Bonnie said. Enzo nodded. "Of course, I'll bring her by your dorm tomorrow. The girl had a rough day, he wanted her to rest. "I want to see her right now", Bonnie demanded. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt this urge to make sure that the girl was alright. Though she didn't think Enzo would hurt the girl, she didn't necessarily felt comfortable leaving the girl in his care.

"Bonnie it has been a very tiring day for her, she needs to rest", Enzo started. "I understand", Bonnie said interrupting him.

"And I won't pester her with thousand questions. I simply want to see with my own eyes that she is okay", Bonnie said. Enzo nodded. He had always found it hard, to deny the witch of anything.

Though he found himself madly in love with Sara Salvatore, he would always carry a special torch for the green eyed witch.

"Grab your jacket", he said defeated. Bonnie smirked as she took off to grab her jacket. Enzo suddenly found himself smiling in spite of himself. Bonnie would often wonder where Alana got her stubbornness from. He'd say she got it from her momma.

* * *

The young witch and the blonde vampire drove to the Grille in silence. Caroline gripped the steering wheel of her car so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Alana on the other hand was staring out of the window with a big annoying grin on her face. Caroline couldn't believe that she actually allowed the witch to put a paper brown bag over her head.

"If it was Halloween you could have totally donned it as a mask, but since it isn't, you should wear the bag over your head", the witch had taunted. "Obviously we'll make holes for your pretty blue eyes".

The last 30 minutes or so the blonde vampire had been picturing different scenarios in which she painfully ended the witch her life. Sure there was the off chance that Bonnie would want to avenge the death of her blood. But then again, how long did Bonnie know the girl? Until earlier today, Bonnie didn't even know of the girl's existence. Besides that, all Bonnie's relatives ended up death anyway.

If anything she was actually doing Bonnie a huge favor for ending the girl's life. This way Bonnie wouldn't bond with her only to end up losing her somewhere down the line, when they would force the girl into helping them save queen Elena. Somehow everyone Bonnie cared about dropped dead helping save Elena.

Wouldn't it be Caroline's duty to spare Bonnie from this future pain? The more Caroline thought about it, the more she felt like she deserved a medal for it or something.

Alana still couldn't believe that Caroline actually allowed her to put the bag over head. She expected the blonde vampire to put up a fight and demand that she did a cloaking spell or something. Granted she could have suggested the cloaking spell, but she was still feeling salty about Caroline manhandling her twice. Served her right. She was a little too cocky threatening a Bennett witch.

"So what's your favorite blood type?" Alana asked effectively breaking the silence. "Excuse me?" Caroline frowned.

"I'm thinking O negative. No wait… AB. Yep definitely blood type AB. You seem like a high maintenance kind of gal. Only wanting to drink that not so common blood type", Alana seemed sure about it.

"You're not seriously discussing blood with a vampire who has her fangs out right?" Caroline questioned. This girl was something else.

"What can I say? I like living on the edge", Alana smirked in a way that reminded Caroline of Damon.

* * *

"This is it", Caroline said as she pulled up her car. "I can see that", Alana quipped. "Well a deal is a deal", she said as she opened the car door. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I feel much saver if I'm out of the car, when I undo the spell", she replied. Caroline rolled her eyes. Alana got out of the car. "Care to join me for a meal? I promise I'm much more fun when I have eaten", she grinned.

"Just lift the damn spell", Caroline growled impatiently. "Alright", Alana said. She stepped away from the car and started her track to the grille. As soon as Alana entered the Grille, Caroline could feel the spell lifting and her face felt loose again and she could finally retract her fangs.

Caroline started her car again. She wasn't done with the little witch just yet, but for now she had other matters to attend like that party for instance.

* * *

"I still think that we should wait till tomorrow", Enzo said turning around to face Bonnie. They drove to his apartment in silence. But now standing in front of his door he felt like he had to try to convince Bonnie one more time. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We already discussed this back at the dorm. I just want so see if she is okay", Bonnie assured him.

Enzo nodded and accepted his defeat. He opened the door and as they set foot inside the apartment, Enzo's brows hiked up. Outside of Bonnie's heartbeat he wasn't able to detect another heartbeat. "Alana", he shouted. But he was met by silence. Enzo quickly sped in and out of the different rooms in the apartment. Alana was nowhere to be found. For a minute he felt relieved. At least that meant that she wasn't death. But then anger replaced relief. Did someone come in and take her?

Bonnie tried her hardest not to feel smug. What was it that he said about her? That her being in college would keep her from being able to look after the girl. Look at the pot calling the kettle black. As she scanned around the place her eyes fell on a note laying on the high end table. Bonnie grabbed it and read it aloud: "Got a ride to the Grille. Tried to eat casserole. But was a violation to my taste buds. Come pick me up at the Grille. See ya later. Xx Alana".

Enzo spun around and got in her face so quick that it almost dizzied her. He practically tore the note from her hand. "Your welcome", Bonnie muttered under her breath. Enzo read the note again and sniffed it to see if it was really hers. Though the tone of the note didn't leave any room for doubt, he relaxed considerably when he recognized her smell. But now he worried about who gave her the ride!

Enzo growled. When he found the little witch, he was going to strangle her!

* * *

 **A/N: Things are about to go down in the next chapter...**


End file.
